Fractured Family
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Hiccup finds a little orphan in a boat wreck and agrees to take care of her until a family can be found for her. The little girl quickly becomes attached to Hiccup, Astrid, and the dragons while she stays with them. They find that all you need to have a family is love. HTTYD2 spoilers! *Cover art by the awesome maldita-chan !*
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!: HTTYD2 SPOILERS AHEAD!**

**DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

* * *

_"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them." -Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

"What is it, Toothless?" Hiccup asked as the Night Fury made a steep dive towards a beach. "What do you see?"

Toothless grumbled and continued his descent. Hiccup knew the dragon well enough to know that if the dragon veered off course, it was for a good reason. This was a beach on one of their new islands. Astrid had dubbed it Dragon Nip Island, because there was so much of the stuff everywhere. That wasn't it's name on the real map, of course. Hiccup happened to have two maps- one with the serious names and one with the silly ones.

Toothless landed smoothly on the beach, ignoring his favorite treat, and grumbled curiously towards

"A boat wreck." Hiccup said out loud.

Toothless approached the wreck, sniffing carefully.

"Is there anyone there, bud?" The beach was deserted and the boat looked like it had been there for a few days at least. The wreck didn't look so bad, but there was no sign of human life on the island. The wreck had either been very recent, contained no one, or the person on board the small boat hadn't survived. He hoped it wasn't the last option.

Hiccup stepped towards the boat and knelt down. There was a person Toothless was sniffing at. Definitely a girl on the younger side. He couldn't tell how old exactly, but she was likely quite a young child as she looked quite small. She was laying on her side, arms under her head. She looked very sweet, uncomfortable, but sweet.

"Is she-?"

At that second, the girl woke due to Toothless accidentally nudging her. She opened her eyes and when she saw the large reptile, she sat up and screamed a high pitched scream that made Hiccup put his hands to his ears and then she started crying. Toothless pulled his ears in close to his head and made a disgusted face.

"It's alright," Hiccup said when she stopped screaming as kindly as he could. She looked up him with wide eyes. "He's not going to hurt you. He's a friendly dragon." Hiccup scratched Toothless' head to demonstrate. Toothless purred.

The little girl still looked terrified.

"Do you understand me?" Hiccup asked her. Maybe the little girl spoke a different language.

"Yes," she said, sniffling. She had a baby lisp still, making her probably about three or so. She brought her knees to her chest. Her dress was torn under her left knee and there was a cut on her skin in the same spot.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Irena," she replied.

"That's a nice name." Hiccup replied, using the same tone of voice he used when he talked to little children in the village, especially the ones that were initially fearful of dragons. Astrid said it wasn't like most people's 'talking to kids' voice, it wasn't that much different than his own. He spoke to children like they were intelligent (they were) and he didn't use too much of the higher pitched 'baby voice'. He was simply calm and kind and that kept the children calm too. "You can come out of there, Irena. We won't hurt you."

Irena crawled out of the wreck and sat directly in front of him. Her blue eyes were full of curiosity and her braided hair was a golden blonde. She looked well. That was good. "What's your name?"

"You're going to laugh." he said with a smile.

She shook her head urgently. "I won't." She promised seriously.

"You can laugh, it's a pretty silly name." he assured. "Even I think it's kind of silly. Do you want to hear it?"

She nodded.

"My name is Hiccup."

Her face broke into a grin and she started giggling.

"See? I told you it was silly." Hiccup told her. Her giggle was rather cute and infectious and it made Hiccup chuckle. Hiccup patted Toothless' head. "This is Toothless."

She giggled more. "But dragons have teeth!"

"But he does only sometimes, see?"

Toothless gave the little girl a gummy smile and a nuzzle. Irena smiled.

"He likes you. You can pet him if you want."

Irena looked a bit afraid.

"Here," Hiccup put her hand on Toothless' nose. The dragon cooed softly at the touch of the little girl. "He's a nice dragon. Most dragons are nice, did you know that?"

She shook her head and rubbed Toothless' nose.

"Where I live, most everyone has a pet dragon. Where do you live?"

"Sola." she replied calmly. Toothless sneezed. "Ew," she giggled, wiping her hand on her dress.

Hiccup was stumped. He never heard of that place. "Where are your parents?"

"They went away." she said innocently.

"Where'd they go?"

She pointed up. "Heaven."

So this little sweetheart was an orphan.

"Why were you all alone on a boat?"

"I don't know. I can't remember." her thumb settled into her mouth.

"How old are you?"

She held up four fingers on her free hand.

Just a tiny little girl. Poor little thing.

"Do you want to come with me?"

She nodded without hesitation. Obviously she was very lonely.

"Alright," Hiccup stood up. "Come here." Irena stood up and held her arms up. Hiccup picked her up and put her on Toothless.

She looked at him as if he was crazy. Riding dragons? Was she dreaming?

"Well you didn't think we magically just ended up here did you?"

She giggled around her thumb.

"Alright, bud, take it easy." Hiccup said as they took off.

She was entranced and giggly the first few minutes but quite nearly fell asleep against Hiccup soon. When Toothless landed, Astrid was the first to notice.

"You were supposed to be back an hour ago! Where on earth were you?"

"Dragon Nip Island. It was dragon free, but I did find this little girl." Hiccup lifted Irena into his arms and got off Toothless.

"Oh no, was she alone?" Astrid said quietly, smiling at Irena, who was just barely awake. Irena smiled back shyly.

"Yeah, in a wrecked boat. She's four years old."

Irena cuddled against him. She was sleepy.

"Poor little thing. What's your name?" Astrid asked.

"Irena."

Half the village had taken notice of the odd sight of the young chief holding a little girl and had come to investigate.

"She looks alright, but I should probably make sure." the healer said, after hearing the story. She held her arms out for the little girl, but Irena wound her arms around Hiccup's neck.

"Where are we?" she asked sleepily.

"We're on Berk. This is where I live."

"Can I stay here with you?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

Irena had refused to go anywhere without Hiccup all day. She had cried when someone tried to take her away from him. Except for Astrid. She seemed to like Astrid too.

"I think she should stay with you for a while. Until she's more comfortable at least." the healer told Hiccup.

"With me?" Hiccup asked, bewildered.

"She's happy with you." the Healer replied nonchalantly.

"I can't take care of a little girl!"

"Sure you can. She already trusts you. That's the most important thing. And I'm sure Astrid will help you. You both seem rather fond of her."

Hiccup looked to where Astrid was siting with the little girl. Astrid was trying to show Irena how to make a flower chain. Irena couldn't quite get it, but she was watching Astrid with rapt attention.

Astrid had been the only person that had been able to get the little girl to calm down, other than Hiccup of course. She had been assigned to asking her questions to see where she came from and what happened. For a girl with such a quick temper sometimes, Astrid was very good with children.

"She's four. She needs parents, not some dorky chief." Hiccup tried to reason.

"Not necessarily. She needs people to love her. I do believe you won't have a problem with that. And besides, seems like a good girl."

Hiccup sighed. "Alright,"

"Of course you'll have to start to teach her how to write and read."

"I-I think I can do that." Hiccup said nervously.

"Good. Have fun." the Healer walked away.

Hiccup smiled a bit and turned to Toothless. "Looks like we've got a new member of the family, bud."

Toothless looked to Irena.

"Yeah, she's going to stay with us."

Toothless smiled. He liked the little girl already.

"Alright, Irena. You're going to stay here with me." Hiccup said, putting the little girl on her feet. Someone had found her a new dress and her knee was all bandaged up. Those were the only things wrong with her. She was in fine shape for someone found on a deserted island.

Irena looked around. She was awake now. "Here?"

"Yep,"

She looked around. "Is this your house?"

"It is."

She didn't know what to do. Toothless nudged her from behind.

"He wants to play with you." Hiccup explained.

She smiled and patted Toothless' head, making the dragon purr. "He's cute."

Hiccup smiled.

Toothless rolled on his back and let his tongue loll out.

"He's like a puppy-dog." Irena commented happily. "I like puppy-dogs."

"I guess he is a little like a dog, huh?"

Irena sat next to the dragon and rubbed his stomach. "He's better than a puppy-dog."

Toothless looked upside at Hiccup, clearly saying that he liked this tiny creature.

Hiccup had to agree. Instead of an empty house with only a dragon's snores in it, there was giggles. It sounded less lonely, because it was less lonely. Irena was a cute, happy little girl. She seemed to be very smart and and sweet.

Hiccup felt someone hug his arm from behind. "Hey," he said, smiling at the arm-hugger.

"It looks like she gets along well with Toothless." Astrid murmured as she cuddled close to his side.

"Yeah. She says he's like a dog."

"I think it's sweet that you're letting her stay with you, Hiccup." Astrid smiled at him. "How long are you planning on letting her stay?"

"As long as she needs to." he replied honestly. He didn't think Irena would be a problem at all. He'd happily keep her around for however was necessary.

Toothless licked Irena, making her squeal with laughter.

Astrid kissed his cheek. "You're a wonderful person, Hiccup."

"I try,"

_**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading! This is my first HTTYD story! I hope you liked it so far. This story will probably get pretty long pretty quick. I already have an outline for the plot so I know where I'm headed. Updates might be every week to every two weeks depending on what's going on in my life. I hope you are all having a wonderful summer so far! **_

_**Please review! They mean so much to me! **_

_**See you next week!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! You're all so kind, so I decided to post chapter two today instead of next week! I hope you like it!**_

_**September 11, 2014- (Finally) Fixed a few minor mistakes with Terrible Terrors. I am leaving the Plasma Blast thing as a Plasma Blast because, quite frankly, I wouldn't know how else to word it.**_

* * *

_You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance." -Franklin P. Jones_

* * *

"Okay, Irena. You're going to have to help me out here. I've never really taken care of a little girl before." Hiccup said a little awkwardly. Seriously, what did they _do_? It was some time after dinner, Astrid had gone home, and it was just him and Irena now.

Irena was sitting cross-legged on the floor, sucking her thumb. She looked happy enough, but she seemed to be a bit of a crier when she was scared, overwhelmed or upset and Hiccup did not want her to cry again (someone had shouted unexpectedly at dinner and Irena, frightened, had promptly burst into tears). Toothless had taken up sitting as close as possible to her, keeping her company and keeping her calm, so she (hopefully) wouldn't cry again.

Irena didn't know what to do, so she just sat there and stared up at her new caretaker.

Hiccup thought of everything he could before he spoke again. "Do you want to draw?"

She shook her head.

"I could show you around."

She shrugged. Indifference was so hard to work with.

Toothless casually flicked his tail a bit and knocked the Book of Dragons off Hiccup's desk, making Irena jump.

"Toothless," Hiccup scolded lightly, though he was smirking. He walked over to the book to pick it up. Toothless grumbled.

"That's a big book." Irena commented.

"I suppose it is." Hiccup said, picking it up.

"What's it about?"

"Well, it's about dragons. What they like to eat, how big they can get, special skills..."

"Can I see it?"

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah," he sat down on the floor next to her.

"How many kinds of dragons are there?"

"Lots and this book has every one we know about." Hiccup opened the book to a random page. "This is a Terrible Terror. It's the second smallest type of dragon we know of. When they're grown ups, they only get about this big." He held his hands apart a bit so a Terror could fit in between them about perfectly.

Sharpshot flew in the window as if on cue.

"Hey buddy, it's been awhile." Hiccup said cheerfully. Toothless winced as the little dragon jumped on his head. Sharpshot was technically Hiccup's dragon, and, although Hiccup would feed him and play with him when he came around, the Terror never hung around for very long.

Sharpshot sniffed at Irena.

"Sharpshot, this is Irena. Irena, Sharpshot." Hiccup patted the little dragon's head. Sharpshot jumped onto Hiccup's shoulder.

"He's a Terrible Terror." Irena observed aloud.

"That's right, he is." Sharpshot stuck his tongue out and it hit Hiccup's ear, making him laugh.

"Are they all green?"

"No, they come in all different colors. Purple, red, yellow..."

"What kind of dragon is Toothless?" Irena asked. Toothless perked up at his name.

"He's a Night Fury." Hiccup said, flipping to that page. "He's the only one we've ever seen up close, actually. So everything in this book is about him."

"'Sh-shoots sp-spe-ci-al-special pl-as-ma blast in all di-rec-directions to find a-a way out of a ti-ght space if they are un-able to see.'"

Hiccup looked over at the little girl in shock. "You can read?"

Irena nodded. "My mama taught me how. She said I was quite good."

"Wow, that's impressive."

Irena shifted shyly, but smiled proudly. "Thank you."

Hiccup flipped to a new page and pointed at the drawing. "This is a Deadly Nadder. Astrid has one. Did Astrid show you her dragon?"

Irena nodded. "Stormfly,"

Astrid found them like this when she came about ten minutes later, though Sharpshot was gone. Irena was switching her attention from Hiccup to the book, listening to every single word Hiccup was saying. Astrid had never seen a child with such a long attention span. First the flower chain with her, and now, the Book of Dragons with Hiccup.

Astrid thought the sight in front of her was absolutely precious, but it was getting pretty late for a four year old to be awake. Thankfully, she didn't have to speak to intentionally interrupt them, because Toothless came bounding over for a pet.

"Hey boy," Astrid said cheerfully, scratching Toothless on the head. He really was like a dog.

Hiccup and Irena looked up. Irena smiled at her and Astrid smiled back.

"Astrid? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"What, not happy to see your girlfriend?" Astrid asked with a teasing smirk.

"No, that's not it. I'm always happy to see you, milady. I just thought you went home."

"So did I," Astrid said, stepping around Toothless' tail. "But then I thought, _'Hey, Irena needs some pajamas and a bath and poor, clueless Hiccup's not even going to know where to begin. I think I need to help.'_ so here I am. You can thank me later."

Irena giggled.

"Oh, that's... yeah, thanks." Hiccup told Astrid. To be honest, he hadn't even thought that far ahead yet.

Astrid smiled knowingly at him. "Alright, Irena, bath time."

After Irena's bath, Astrid sat behind her by the fire, combing out her hair. Toothless sat, watching intensely, next to Hiccup.

"We need to get you some clothes of your own, Irena." Astrid told the little girl. Astrid had managed to snag one of her little cousin's nightgowns for Irena to use which was okay for now, but eventually Irena needed her own clothes.

Irena yawned in response.

Hiccup chuckled. "Looks like someone's sleepy."

Astrid yawned too.

"Make that two someones."

"Are you immune to yawns?" Astrid asked, amazed.

"Huh?"

"Yawns are contagious. You just saw both of us yawn and nothing? Really?"

"I-I-" Hiccup interrupted himself with a yawn. Huh, delayed reaction. "I thought that was a myth."

"It might be, but they seem awfully contagious to me." Astrid said. "One braid or two?"

"None." Hiccup said quickly.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking to _you_, genius."

"Oh, right..." Hiccup trailed off, looking a bit embarrassed.

Irena giggled again.

"So one or two, little one?" Astrid questioned Irena.

"Two please,"

"Okay then," Astrid split Irena's hair into two equal parts and then started braiding them.

By the time Astrid had finished, Irena looked like she could sleep for three years straight.

"It's been a long day, Irena. Are you tired?" Hiccup asked.

The four year old only nodded.

"Time for bed then," Astrid softly, standing up and then picking Irena up.

Hiccup lead them to a previously empty room that he had done his best to make livable for the little girl on short notice. More could be done eventually, but it would suffice for right now.

Astrid put Irena in the bed and covered her in the blanket.

"Are you comfortable?" Hiccup asked.

Irena smiled sleepily as an answer.

"Good. If you need me at all, my room is to the left, okay?"

Irena nodded.

"Good night, Irena." Astrid said quietly before kissing the side of the little girl's head without much of a thought of it. Her mother had always done that to her when she was little and it always made her more comfortable. Hopefully it would make Irena feel the same way.

"Good night, Irena." Hiccup repeated, tucking a stray piece of hair that had come loose from its braid behind her ear.

Toothless walked in the room and curled up at the foot of the bed. Hiccup scratched the Night Fury right behind his ears as a good night. Toothless cooed.

"Good night," Irena said sleepily before putting her thumb in her mouth.

Hiccup and Astrid shut the door almost all the way and then went to the living room.

Astrid wanted nothing more than to curl up against him and fall asleep, but her mother was expecting her home. Even though she was twenty years old, her mother was still her mother and her mother wanted her home. That meant she went home. "I have to go."

"Yeah, you should. It's kind of late." Hiccup was a little disappointed too.

Astrid smiled at him, delaying her leaving. "So she's interested in dragons, huh?"

"Very," Hiccup replied. "She wanted to know what kind of dragon Toothless was, so I opened to the Night Fury page, and she read the part about the plasma blasts guiding used to get you out of places out loud to me!"

"She's only four, right?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Wow," Astrid said in bewilderment.

"Seeing as I have stuff to do tomorrow, would you take her with you to the Academy?"

"I don't see why not." Astrid shrugged. She yawned then.

Hiccup smirked. "Go home, sleepyhead. I'll see you tomorrow."

Astrid smirked back and then kissed him. "See you tomorrow."

Astrid opened the door to leave and all Hiccup could think about was kissing her again, but it wasn't the time for that. And as nice as the Hoffersons were, he knew how protective Astrid's mother was, he didn't want her in trouble on his account.

"It looks like there's going to be a storm soon." Astrid warned him. He could never sleep through a thunderstorm.

"Okay. Thanks for helping today."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

"Bye,"

She closed the door. He yawned then and decided to go to bed.

At least he could get some sleep before the storm hit.

* * *

_**A/N:Hey guys! WOW! Thank you so much for your positive response to this story! 8 reviews in about 24 hours is awesome to me! I hope it's more original than most and I'm really glad you like it! Thank you sooo much for all the follows, favorites and reviews! Next chapter will be mostly focusing on Astrid and Irena. **_

_**Please review if you can! It means a lot! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, I'm back! I was going to wait until Monday, but then I realized how busy I'm going to be this weekend, so I thought I'd give you this chapter early so I won't forget Monday! This is a pretty long one (11 pages in my word processor). Enjoy!**_

* * *

"_Hugs can do great amounts of good, especially for children." -Princess Diana of Wales_

* * *

Hiccup jolted awake with a start. Why was he awake?

A flash of lightning followed closely by a crash of thunder answered his question.

"Ugh," he grumbled, rolling over onto his stomach. Ever since he was little, it had been physically impossible for him to sleep during a thunderstorm. Rain? Sure. Snow? Yup. Hail? Bring it. Thunder and lightning? Forget it. He wasn't exactly a light sleeper, but he sure as heck wasn't a heavy sleeper either.

The rain sounded as if it was coming down sideways. Hiccup looked out the window, trying to see something, anything. But all he saw was another flash of lighting. Boom!

He was absolutely positive he wasn't going to sleep anymore. He had considered asking someone to knock him unconscious during a thunderstorm once when he was younger, but then decided against asking, figuring that was a little too far to go for his thunder induced insomnia. He stared in vain at the ceiling, trying to schedule the following day in his head.

Another crash of thunder brought with it a little shriek. Hiccup was confused for a moment, then remembered the small child down the hall.

Hiccup found Irena hiding under the blanket, shaking. Toothless was nuzzling her, trying to calm her down.

"Irena?" Hiccup asked gently.

Irena peeked out from the blanket.

"It's alright, just a little storm." Hiccup sat next to the shaking form of the little girl. Irena, probably on instinct, sat up and curled against his side, wrapping her arms around his middle.

Hiccup wasn't exactly sure what to do now. She was obviously in need of comforting. He had never been afraid of storms when he was little, but his father had always sat up with him every time one came.

Another bright flash made Irena cry out again and she tightened her grip on him. There were little girl tears and probably snot on him now. He didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

Hiccup wished Astrid was there instead of him, but instead of dwelling on the fact that he wasn't an expert on little girls, as he had never been one, he tried to do what Astrid would probably do. He moved his hand to her back, which to his surprise, actually seemed to calm her down some.

"Do you want to know something? I can't sleep during storms either. Neither can Toothless." Usually, Hiccup and Toothless would've been awake together, playing or whatever they could find to do.

Toothless gurgled in agreement at this before nuzzling Irena again. Irena kept her little face pressed into Hiccup's side still, but was noticeably less tense.

The next crash of thunder came exactly as the same time as the lightning. The storm was right over them.

"Can you stay with me?" Irena asked timidly, still shaking a little.

"Of course." He was going to stay until she feel asleep again. He tucked her back in and she kept a firm grip on his hand.

Hiccup woke up the next morning to Toothless cooing practically right in his ear. Irena had somehow managed to snuggle back against him in her sleep, she was still holding his hand.

She looked pretty adorable. The sunlight of the early morning caught her hair and made it look even more golden than it was anyway. A strand of her hair was hanging over her mouth and nose and every time she breathed out, it fluttered. She looked like a little angel, really. It was sweet. Hiccup smiled.

Toothless nudged him and gave him a smug look that clearly said _'just taking care of her until you find her a family, huh?_'.

"Shut it, you overgrown lizard." Hiccup whispered, not angry in the least.

Toothless just smiled cheekily in return. Or as cheeky as a dragon's smile could get.

* * *

"There you two are!" Astrid exclaimed, though she was grinning. "I was afraid you got lost!"

Irena laughed and tried to get up on the bench. She quite nearly fell and thankfully Hiccup was there to help her up.

"We both slept in a little longer then planned." Hiccup said, sitting on the other side of Irena. "And then I wasn't sure how to brush her hair and I didn't want to hurt her."

"Explains the messy braids. I guess I'll have to become your personal hair stylist, Irena. Because Hiccup here is very incompetent with girls' hair. Trust me, I know." One time, while he was trying to be cute, Hiccup had somehow managed to yank her hair so hard, she actually yelped and punched him in the stomach in retaliation. She wasn't ever going to let that one go.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'a year ago', and Irena grinned. She was really starting to like Astrid.

After breakfast and after Astrid had pulled Irena's hair into a ponytail with a white ribbon, Hiccup and Toothless and Astrid, Irena, and Stormfly went their separate ways.

"Where are we going again?" Irena asked for the third time that morning as she slipped her hand into Astrid's.

Astrid was a little surprised by the child's sudden display of trust. A few years ago, Fearless Astrid Hofferson never, ever thought she'd ever hold the hand of a child, but she was very wrong, it seemed.

"The Academy," she started to say again. Even if her patience could be worn out in seconds by the twins, Snotlout, or even occasionally Hiccup, she was always rather patient with little ones. She wasn't sure why exactly, it had always happened that way. "I help teach people how to ride and teach their dragons."

"Neat,"

Astrid glanced at the child next to her, all wide-eyed curiosity. She had a little limp-hobble going on due to her scraped up knee, though she had managed to keep a bit of an excited skip-bounce in her step.

Astrid lead the little girl into the Academy. Valka was already there, Eret too. Valka had agreed to help Astrid with the Academy after Hiccup had become chief, which wasn't so long ago, though sometimes it felt like ages and sometimes it felt like a day. Valka really felt like she could help there. She was doing a great job.

Eret, on the other hand, was there as a student.

"Good morning," Astrid said cheerfully to both.

"Good morning, dear." Valka said, smiling, reaching up to scratch Stormfly. Valka and Astrid got along well. Sometimes too well, as Hiccup put it. Valka was hoping somewhere in the back of her mind that Hiccup would just ask Astrid to marry him already, it was a long time coming, even she knew that. It was really rather obvious. If even Valka could see it, she had no idea what on earth that ridiculous son of hers was waiting for. She loved him to the moon and back, but sometimes he was so dense.

"Morning, Astrid." Eret added.

"Good Morning to you too, Irena." Valka smiled at the little girl.

Irena smiled shyly.

"You remember Valka, don't you?" Astrid asked, gently. "She's Hiccup's mom." They met briefly the day before at dinner.

Irena nodded at this.

"And this, Irena, is Eret." Astrid said as Eret walked over. "Eret, this is Irena."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Irena." Eret said kindly.

Irena smiled at him. Everyone here was so nice. She liked it.

That's when the other students started trickling in. Three girls, two boys, all fourteen to sixteen years old. They each brought a dragon with them. There was a chubby, stout dragon with bumps on it that the youngest female student called Rex that made Irena smile. It was sweet, but already seemed rather disobedient to the four year old. It struck her as silly that Toothless and Stormfly were so obedient and friendly and Rex was rather lazy and was frustrating the poor teenager (Ingrid) already and class hadn't begun yet!

After Astrid explained that Irena would probably become a frequent sight (Ingrid and one of the boys smiled at her and Irena smiled back) she started saying things about flying the girl didn't understand. Irena sat in a corner, just watching as the older children tried to copy exactly what Astrid had shown them. Valka went around helping them correct their mistakes and such, as did Astrid.

A light purple Terrible Terror scurried over to her. Irena looked around. Everyone else had a dragon. Maybe this one didn't have an owner and just came to visit.

"Hello," Irena said quietly, holding her hand it towards the little dragon. It scurried away as quickly as it came. Irena sighed.

"Terrors are very flighty." Astrid said, sitting next to Irena. "Don't take it personally."

It was time to go home already. There was three classes a week. Monday and Friday's classes were full days and the optional Wednesday class was only a half day.

"Astrid?" Irena asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

Irena wasn't really sure how to ask the question without being too rude (if it was a rude question in the first place, she wasn't sure), but she was four and her filter wasn't working properly yet. Four year olds aren't necessarily known for their tact anyhow. "Does Hiccup like you?"

"Well, I certainly hope so." Astrid said to Irena, with a cheerful smile. "I'm his girlfriend."

Girlfriend. She tucked that word away in her head for future reference. She had never heard it before. "You like him then?"

Astrid laughed a little. "Very much. Is this idea new to you, Irena?"

"What?"

"Boyfriends and girlfriends."

Irena nodded. It was very new to her. They didn't have those where she came from. At least not to her knowledge. But she was four and the adults hardly bothered themselves talking to the little ones on her island (the fact that Hiccup and Astrid were talking to her like she was a big girl and not a little one confused her a bit, but she liked it). What did she know? "I thought grownups were either married or not married."

"Well, we definitely are not married."

"Do you want to be?" Irena turned her head a bit in question.

Astrid was stumped. How do explain the concept of dating to a girl who seemed to think you were either madly in love or not at all. "I-I guess. I mean, that's... hmm..." Explaining her relationship with Hiccup to a child while his mother was not too far away, playing with Cloudjumper, was not an ideal situation to be in.

Irena watched her new friend curiously. If she liked him so much, why was this such a hard question for her to answer?

"Having a bit of trouble, dear?" Valka asked, looking over at Astrid. She had a playful glint in her eyes.

Cloudjumper was looking over at the girls too, looking confused. What was all this talk of? Girlfriends? Was that the equivalent of a mate in human terms? Because if it was, he wasn't exactly sure why Valka's son and the blonde girl had no hatchlings yet. Humans were terribly confusing.

"A little," Astrid replied, looking a little flustered.

Valka joined the other two against the wall. Cloudjumper looked a bit upset that he had been abandoned.

"Are you pouting, Cloudjumper?" Valka asked her dragon, incredulously. Cloudjumper gurgled. "Go on, you. You can leave without me. Find something to do. I'll find you later. Go on." Cloudjumper left without bothering to nuzzle his rider goodbye. "Rude creature," Valka muttered.

Irena and Astrid giggled.

Stormfly looked anxious.

"You can follow him, girl." Astrid told the Nadder. Stormfly chirped happily before nuzzling all three of them in a single move and leaving.

"So what were you talking about?" Valka asked.

Astrid leaned back against the wall, her face portraying her embarrassment, but she tried to look less embarrassed. "Irena isn't exactly sure what it means to be someone's girlfriend. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it."

"I see," Valka said in understanding. "Well, Irena, hmm. This is a bit more difficult than I thought..."

"I got it!" Astrid announced. "Girlfriends and boyfriends are together because they like each other a lot, more than friends like each other. They spend a lot of time together. Eventually, some boyfriends and girlfriends get married, but not always."

"Oh," Irena said. It made sense now. Kind of.

"Should we go get some lunch?" Astrid asked. Irena nodded and took her hand when they stood up.

When the three of them arrived in front of the great hall, they noticed that Toothless, Stormfly, and Cloudjumper were playing.

Cloudjumper, despite being immensely proud, had caved in to Toothless' insistence on playing once before and had genuinely enjoyed it. Stormfly and Toothless were far more energetic , but occasionally, Toothless would pounce on Cloudjumper, who would growl playfully and then go after Toothless.

"What a bunch of kittens." Valka commented, shaking her head slightly. "I never thought I'd see a day when Cloudjumper played like that."

Stormfly swatted Toothless with her tail, earning her a growl and a shove over. For an Alpha, Toothless usually didn't act like one so respected. A dragon would bow to him and then Toothless would tackle them to the ground to play, unless there was an actual problem he had to handle.

If Toothless was in front of the Great Hall, it was likely that Hiccup was inside.

He was talking to Fishlegs about something or another when they came over. They were both very deep in the conversation. Astrid waited for a lull before interrupting.

"Hey Fishlegs," Astrid said, plopping down next to Hiccup. She helped Irena up on her other side. Valka had gone to sit with her friends.

"Hello Astrid." Fishlegs replied. He looked towards Irena. "And you must be Irena."

Irena nodded.

"This is Fishlegs." Astrid said to Irena.

"Hi," Irena said shyly.

"How was class today?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Good. Oh! Fishlegs, I need you to come on Friday if you can. This poor girl has an extremely stubborn Gronkle and we have tried everything we could think of. She's so frustrated with him."

"Sure, I'll come." Fishlegs replied. "I'll bring Meatlug too, maybe she can help."

Irena lost the train of the conversation after that. She didn't understand what they were talking about. She was watching a couple of children about her age, sitting together, laughing.

"You can go sit with them if you want." Astrid said gently.

Irena looked up at her. "Really?"

Astrid nodded. "Go on. We'll probably be boring anyway."

Irena slipped of the bench and looked at Astrid one last time. Astrid nodded and Irena headed towards the children. She was nervous, but tried to look friendly.

"Hi,"

"Hi," another girl responded, looking slightly annoyed. She looked about six with wavy brown hair.

"Um, can a sit with you?" Irena asked. She shot a nervous glance towards where Hiccup and Astrid were sitting, and realized she was being watched.

A few of the children followed her quick glance and started whispering to each other. One of them, a boy, looked towards Irena.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea." the boy said.

Irena was a little hurt. "Why?"

"I'm sorry," the boy looked genuinely sorry, but that didn't explain his actions. "We just don't think it's a good idea."

Irena couldn't help it and just ran back to where she came from in tears.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked, confused, as Astrid plucked the teary little girl from the ground and put her in her lap.

Astrid murmured. "Oh sweetie,"

"They said no," Irena replied, tearfully, snuggling against Astrid.

Hiccup frowned and reached out to rub Irena's arm. If anyone knew about being left out, it was him. Astrid really tried not to give the kids a dirty look. She really did, it just didn't work.

It took a few minutes (and a hug or two) but Irena eventually calmed down. When she did, she got food put in front of her. Astrid didn't even move Irena out of her lap, she let her stay and just simply ate around the little girl's plate.

Irena suddenly noticed three other people at the table, two boys and a girl and Eret and every one of them was staring at Astrid, even the person from earlier, Fishlegs.

"What?" Astrid asked the other people, looking a little annoyed.

"I never thought I'd see you holding a kid." the dark haired boy said.

"Why?" Astrid glared.

"You don't exactly seem like the mothering type." Fishlegs said, looking a bit nervous and ready to duck or move away in an instant. Astrid scowled at him.

"Where'd she come from again?" the blonde boy asked.

"I found her alone." Hiccup said, sounding a little impatient, like he'd explained it a hundred times already.

"Irena, this is Snotlout, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. You know Eret." Astrid introduced, pointing at each of them in turn.

Irena smiled shyly at them. "Hi,"

"You like dragons, kid?" Tuffnut asked.

Irena nodded enthusiastically

"Good," Ruffnut replied.

After lunch, Hiccup took Toothless and they went back to doing chief and alpha things. Astrid took Irena to her house. Astrid had managed to find some old things of hers for Irena.

"Why does Hiccup always have to do stuff?" Irena asked after she climbed onto Astrid's bed.

"He's chief. He's in charge of everything that goes on here and he helps anyone who needs it. That's why he's so busy. Hes very important."

"Oh," Irena put her thumb in her mouth. She was used to being yelled at for it (it soothed her still, even if she knew it was a bad habit), but she hadn't reprimanded for it here yet. Not even once.

"And Toothless follows him everywhere. They're attached at the hip." Astrid explained with a smile as she dropped a few things onto her bed. "Alright Irena, my mom is making you a dress, but I found a few things between me and my cousins we thought you might like."

Irena liked two out of the five dresses Astrid showed her and one nightgown. Astrid put the others away again.

"What's that?" Irena asked, pointing at a toy on Astrid's shelf. Astrid was a grownup and grownups didn't have toys.

Astrid picked up the toy. "This?"

Irena nodded.

It was a doll Astrid's mother made her when she was a little girl. It had brown cloth hair and blue button eyes, a stitched-on smile, and a little purple dress with a little button in the back to keep it on (her mother had made other dresses for it). "This is my doll from when I was about your age."

"What's her name?"

"Lena," Astrid replied without even thinking about it. She smiled down at the little doll. She had been saving it in case she had a daughter one day. She looked back to Irena, who had only curiosity on her face and came up with an idea. "You know, she's been getting pretty lonely lately. Do you think you could take care of her for me?"

Irena's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really." Astrid replied, smiling. She handed the doll to Irena, who cradled it like a baby. "I'm sure she'd love to stay with you."

Irena looked incredulously at Astrid. "I can keep her?"

"Yes, you can keep her."

"Thank you!" Irena looked so happy that her face would probably hurt from smiling later. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome." Astrid pulled the little box of other dresses off the shelf too. "These are her other clothes." Irena was amazed and very excited.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Lena and her dresses, talking and giggling.

After dinner and Irena had gone home with Hiccup, Lena cuddled in her arms, Astrid's mother pulled her aside.

"I thought you were saving that little doll for your own little girl someday."

"Irena doesn't have anything to play with and Lena was just sitting on my shelf. I think Irena could use her more than my nonexistent daughter could."

Astrid's mother smiled sentimentally. "I haven't heard you call that doll Lena since you were ten."

Astrid smiled back. She hadn't. Ten was when she decided she was grown up. She was ten the first time she punched Snotlout in the face hard enough to actually, really hurt him. She was ten when Lena went up on her shelf. She

"I think that little girl is good for you, Astrid. Both of you."

So did Astrid, even if she wouldn't come straight out and admit it.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! Your reviews are so sweet! I love to hear from you! The amount of reviews, follows, and favorites are so overwhelming! I have a bunch of stuff planned for this story, so I hope you'll stick with me! I will be bringing in things from the t.v. Show and I might be throwing in Frozen/Tangled (just a little bit) stuff as well (I don't do that 'Big Four' thing, but I like the idea of foreign people visiting Berk for some reason. **_

_**I have a question for you lovely people. I can't draw to save my life, so I thought it'd be nice to see what you guys think Irena looks like! I know a lot of people on here have talent in that area. If for some reason you decide to draw her (which you obviously don't have to), let me know through PM and hopefully we can figure out a way for me to see it! **_

_**Again, thanks for reading and I'll see you sometime after Tuesday of next week for sure!**_

_**Please Review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who updated early again? This girl! I couldn't get passed the middle of this chapter for three days (it was fighting with me) but I finally got it! I hope you like it!**

**_My apologies maldita-chan. Now I feel like I lied to you!_ **

* * *

"_Time and experience have taught me a priceless lesson: Any child you take for your own becomes your own if you give of yourself to that child."_- Dale Evans

* * *

Irena had been on Berk for three weeks and she had easily and happily settled into the routine of things.

She had done anything anyone asked of her the entire time she had been there, whether it be going with Astrid or being babysat by the twins (surprisingly, she came back as she went and no fires were set) or being watched by Toothless for a few moments when necessary. As long as she got to spend time with Hiccup at least for a few moments (she was hands down her favorite person), she was a very happy little girl. And considering she lived in Hiccup's house, even on a busy day she saw him and he usually at least read with her for a while at the very least.

Astrid, on the other hand, wasn't so happy with Hiccup's recent super busy schedule. She sort of missed him, as foolish as it sounded to herself. It's not like she didn't see him anymore, it's just that when she did see him it was only for a minutes here and there usually.

"Hey," Astrid said, walking into Hiccup's house. She never knocked, she never had knocked. It was just her thing. Some people had signature knocks, she had signature no knocking.

"Good morning, milady." Hiccup replied, looking a lot more like twenty years old than he had of late. He had that stupid grin on his face. He came over and kissed her cheek.

"What's up?" Astrid asked, trying to be casual, but it sounded suspicious. She was supposed to come over to watch Irena.

"What if instead of you watching Irena today, the three of us get away from here?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"You tricked me," she wasn't at all upset with this new plan, but she kept her arms crossed and an irritated look on her face.

"If you'd rather sit around here all day while I try to find something to do, that's fine too."

"Yeah right," Astrid smirked and then pulled him closer to kiss him.

"Ew,"

Hiccup and Astrid broke apart and turned around to see Irena looking a little disgusted and Toothless' expression matched.

"Give it a few years and it won't be so gross." Astrid said, picking her up.

"Yes it will!" Irena said, putting her head on Astrid's shoulder almost as if she was defeated. "Boys are weird."

"What's that supposed to mean, kid?" Hiccup asked, reaching over to tickle her side, making her giggle.

"So about leaving..." Astrid redirected, smiling.

"Oh right, well I asked Gobber if he could keep an eye on things for me-"

"Oh no,"

"My mom's keeping an eye on him keeping an eye on things. Hopefully no more baby girls named Magnus."

"What?" Irena asked, giggling.

"Gobber named a baby girl Magnus when we were younger." Astros replied.

"Why?"

"He thought she was too ugly not to be a Magnus." Hiccup explained.

"It was only a phase. Everyone calls her Maggie now. She's six now." Astrid continued.

"So she's pretty now?" Irena asked.

"Well she's prettier than anyone thought she'd be." Hiccup smirked.

Astrid really tried not to laugh. She really did.

"Are we ready to go?" Hiccup asked.

"I get to come too?" Irena asked.

"Nope, sorry, we're going to make you cut firewood all day long." Hiccup teased.

Irena giggled. "No,"

Astrid laughed. "Well, I'm ready."

"Can I get Kaida?"

"Sure," Astrid put Irena down and she ran off to get her stuffed dragon. Valka made it for her and she fell in love with it the moment she saw it.

When Irena came back, she and Astrid put the little dragon in Stormfly's saddle pouch so they wouldn't loose her and put Irena on Stormfly. Because

"Hiccup hasn't gotten the chance to show off in a long time. He's going to want to."

And then they were off.

"Lead the way, good sir." Astrid called to Hiccup.

"Will do, Milady."

The last time Irena was on a dragon, she was too tired to really pay attention, so she was completely in awe of her experience. She wasn't at all frightened.

Hiccup, although having not put on his flight suit, did show off a little.

"Ready bud?"

Toothless made an agreeable noise.

"Alright," Hiccup changed the Night Fury's tail setting. "Go on,"

They did a downward barrel roll before pulling up right before hitting the water.

"I still don't know how you can do that all the time and not throw up." Astrid laughed when they leveled out next to her.

"I guess I'm used to it by now." Hiccup replied, looking smug.

"Show off,"

Irena giggled.

Astrid made Stormfly go a little higher (slowly, as not to startle Irena). "I'd totally race you if I knew where we were going."

"Yeah and I'd win." Hiccup replied cheekily, coming up next to her again.

"Stop being such a little brat, Haddock."

He only smiled in response. "I think you're being the brat, Milady."

"Ooh, just you wait until we land, you little-"

Hiccup interrupted, grinning. "Watch your mouth madam, we've got little ears with us today."

Astrid glared at him. "You're lucky."

Irena was awestruck. She had never seen people say things like that to each other without them being angry with each other. Astrid and Hiccup seemed to not even be the slightest bit mad at one another, in fact, they seemed very happy. She hadn't seen Hiccup and Astrid argue, truly argue, since she came to stay with them. She didn't understand. Her parents always fought. Everyone on Berk seemed to handle their anger and differences 'like adults' as Valka put it once.

Toothless crooned and started a gentle glide down. Stormfly trilled in response and joined her friend in the glide. No urging from their riders, Toothless knew where to go and Stormfly would gladly follow him anywhere.

"Good girl," Astrid said to Stormfly. She looked back towards Hiccup. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." Hiccup said. A moment later, they were below the cloud line and the island they were headed towards came into view.

"Itchy Armpit Island," Astrid noticed out loud.

Irena started giggling. "That's a silly name for a place."

"You can blame Toothless for that." Hiccup replied.

The Night Fury landed with an unnecessary, showy flourish.

"Prideful, showy..." Astrid let the rest of her sentence trail off as she helped Irena off Stormfly. She hopped off the Nadder and took the little purple stuffed dragon out of the pouch.

Stormfly nuzzled her happily and Astrid scratched her under the chin.

Irena had Kaida tucked in her arms and she studied the little forested area in front of them. Kaida meant 'little dragon' in another language. She didn't remember which, but Hiccup told her it did, so she believed him.

"Why exactly did you pick here?" Astrid asked Hiccup curiously as Toothless and Stormfly started a game.

He shrugged. "We haven't gotten the chance to explore it yet. I thought it'd be fun."

"What do you think, Irena? Want to explore with us?"

Irena nodded eagerly. She loved being included in things. The kids on the island still refused to play with her for a reason neither she or the grownups knew and on her old island, children never went anywhere with the adults. They were supposed to stay at home and play outside, the oldest watching the younger ones. Typically, the boys and girls stayed apart.

If her father could see her now, he probably wouldn't be very happy. Little girls were expected to learn how to clean and be mothers. They were never to go exploring. Not even when the little boys had mini expeditions through the woods were they allowed to join. A part of Irena was afraid that if she took one step further, she'd be punished like she would've been at home.

Astrid took her hand and the three of them started into the woods together. Stormfly and Toothless bounded along with them, sometimes trampling the brush beside them.

"At least we've got one well behaved dragon." Hiccup said, gently taking Kaida from Irena's hand and balancing it on her her head, making her laugh. Irena took the toy from her head and hugged it close to her again.

Toothless growled suddenly from behind them and Irena jumped.

"It's okay, he's just playing." Astrid promised after turning around to see Toothless laying flat on his belly on top of Stormfly's back, effectively pinning the Nadder to the ground. Stormfly whined to get him off , but he didn't budge.

"Alright bud, I think she's had enough." Hiccup told the Night Fury.

Toothless grudgingly let Stormfly get up.

A couple of minutes later, they stumbled across a grassy clearing. It was of a decent size, plenty of room for two dragons and a little girl to wear off more energy.

Toothless decided that chasing Irena around was simply the best idea in the world and Stormfly seemed to agree.

Astrid and Hiccup sat next to each other on the ground, watching. Astrid put her head on his shoulder.

"It's been a long time since we've run off together." she said quietly, lacing her fingers with his. He started tracing circles on the back of her hand. "I miss this. I miss... being sixteen and stupid."

"With no one needing us and no one waiting for us and-"

"No real responsibilities, just a bunch of crazy kids with dragons who had nothing better to do." Astrid finished.

"Do you remember the first time we decided to disappear together?" he asked her.

Astrid's laugh was short, but genuine. "Yeah, that was pretty awful."

"Hey, I tried to do a good thing."

"You _tried_,"

He laughed.

The very first time they left the island alone, sixteen-year-old Hiccup specifically chose a day when the rest of their friends were busy. They left together on the pretense of exploring the new island Hiccup and Toothless found a few days before.

They did start out exploring and talking (and every chance Toothless got, he nudged Hiccup closer to Astrid with that ridiculous, sly smile of his), but then a rather decent sized blizzard started with too much wind and to be safe to fly back and they had to take shelter in a cave for hours (and hours, it seemed) until the blizzard calmed to a gentle snowfall and it was safe to go home.

The blizzard seemed to have been confined to the island and its direct surrounding area (they now called the island Blizzard Bog), because when they returned that there was only the light dusting of snow on Berk that there was when they left. Nobody believed that they were stuck on that island due to a snowstorm, not one single person.  
That was the day that Stoick started referring to Astrid as his future daughter-in-law.

"You were so mad at me," Hiccup reminded her. "You threatened to feed me to Stormfly. And threw your axe literally within three inches of my head."

_"Please don't do that again!" Hiccup cried, scooting away from where her axe hit the wall. "That was very much too close for comfort."_

"If I wanted to be stuck on an island all day with you I would've asked!" Astrid complained loudly.

"How was I supposed to know it was going to snow so bad?" he exclaimed.

She sat dramatically against the cave wall as far away from him as she could manage and crossed her arms (it was a smaller cave with two dragons in it, so it wasn't that far away). "You're just lucky I like you so much."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" she smirked.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself, Astrid. You gave me a heart attack."

It wasn't actually so bad. They did end up sitting next to each other and they just talked for all that time. When they got home, Astrid punched him in the arm.

(_"_That's_ for getting me stuck on an island in a blizzard."_

And then, following her usual pattern of things, she kissed him.

"And

that's_ for everything else.")_

"Don't be such a baby."

While Hiccup and Astrid were talking, Irena and the dragons were together.

Toothless was laying on the ground, Stormfly was curled next to him, both were being extremely patient with Irena, who was talking to them and scratching them.

"This is Kaida. She's my dragon." Irena told the real dragons when she held up her toy.

Toothless sniffed at the object, confused. He was sure that it wasn't a real dragon. He lifted his front foot and pawed at the stuffed toy.

"Don't do that, Toothless. You could hurt her! She's just a baby." Irena told him, pulling Kaida close to her chest.

Toothless trilled in confusion. That certainly wasn't a baby dragon, why did the little girl seem to think it was?

"She's not a real baby dragon, Toothless." Irena whispered to the black dragon, as if she sensed his confusion. "She's just a toy. I'm only pretending."

Toothless cooed in understanding. He knew what pretending was.

After a bit longer of pretending, Toothless, and Irena grew bored. Stormfly had drifted off.

Toothless stood up and stretched. He grumbled at Irena. He wanted to play again. Irena didn't understand. Toothless bent down like he was going to pounce and flicked his tail, giving her a gummy smile.

Irena smiled in response and got up. Toothless started chasing her like before. They played chase for a few more minutes before Irena tripped over a branch on the ground. Toothless let out an urgent cry and tried to catch her so she wouldn't fall, but it was too late.

Irena fell with a cry of pain and Toothless heard a little crack. Irena burst into tears.

"Irena, what happened?" Astrid exclaimed, rushing over. Irena tried to talk but she was crying too hard. Astrid helped Irena sit up against her.

Toothless pawed at the branch, grumbling urgently. She tripped. She tripped. Is she okay? I heard a snap.

Hiccup knelt next to them. "She tripped over the branch, bud?"

Toothless nodded.

Hiccup looked at Irena's arm. He touched it lightly, Irena cried out. "I think her arm's broken."

"Oh no," Astrid said softly, grabbing Kaida and putting her into Irena's good hand. "And she was running around there before too."

"Can you set a broken arm?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

Astrid shook her head. She knew how, but she also knew that setting a broken bone hurt a lot (she fell out of more trees than she could count when she was younger) and she couldn't bring herself to make Irena cry more than she already was.

"We'll have to take her home then." Hiccup said, standing up.

Realization hit Toothless like a blizzard hitting Berk. He made her fall. If he hadn't wanted to play Chase again, Irena's arm wouldn't be broken. She wouldn't be crying. She wouldn't be hurt. He let out a mournful cry and backed away slowly. Why did he always have to hurt the things Hiccup loved?

"Toothless, it's not your fault." Hiccup looked up. "You didn't do anything. She tripped. It's not your fault."

Toothless nuzzled against Hiccup sadly, whining.

"You didn't hurt her." Hiccup promised quietly, patting his head.

Toothless licked him a little, but turned his attention back to Irena, who was still wailing. He still felt a little guilty.

"Stormfly," Astrid called. The Nadder came over and Astrid lifted Irena onto the saddle and then climbed up behind her. She tucked Kaida into the pouch. Hiccup and Toothless took to the sky right after them.

"You'll be okay," Astrid promised Irena as they speeded towards Berk.  
Hiccup and Toothless were right next to them.

They heard a Gronkle call and saw Fishlegs flying towards them about halfway home. "Hiccup!"

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked him.

"Emergency meeting! You're needed right away!"

Hiccup looked towards Astrid and Irena helplessly.

"I've got her. She'll be okay. Go on." Astrid promised, tightening her hold on Irena.

Hiccup nodded and Toothless trilled sadly. "She'll be okay, bud."

They followed Fishlegs away and Astrid directed Stormfly to the Healer's hut.

Astrid took Irena inside and told the Healer what happened.

"Well put her down, I'll take care of it."

Irena screamed throughout the whole ordeal and Astrid held her other hand. Astrid was glad she didn't set her broken arm.

"There now, all finished." the Healer said gently to Irena. "It should take about a month to heal."

Irena's tears had reduced to sniffles. She looked exhausted. After being gone most of the day and crying so much, she was very worn out. She looked up at Astrid. "I'm tired."

"We should probably get you home then, huh?"

"You'd better hurry then, it's about to rain."

Astrid thanked the Healer and picked up Irena. It had just startled to drizzle when they went outside. Her house was much closer than Hiccup's, so that's where Astrid decided to go. Stormfly put her wing over them like an umbrella.

Irena was rubbing her eyes by the time they got to Astrid's house. Stormfly went of to her stable.

"What a sleepy little face." Astrid's mother said when she opened the door. "Long day, little one?"

Irena nodded sleepily and so did Astrid as she carried the little girl inside.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I fell." Irena replied.

"Poor thing. We should get you to bed, Irena."

"Yeah, I was going to take her back home, but it looked like it was about to-" Rain started hitting the roof. "Rain, and I didn't want to get caught in it."

"Well, go on and put her to bed."

Astrid tucked Irena into her bed with her arm propped up on a pillow. "I'll take you home if it stops raining okay?"

Home. Irena smiled a bit and nodded. She liked the sound of that.

Astrid kissed her head. "Try to get some sleep okay?"

Irena nodded again and Astrid went back down the stairs and sat in a chair.

"What happened today?" her mother asked her. "I didn't see you at all today and supposedly Hiccup left Gobber and his mom in charge."

"Hiccup took the day off and we went to Itchy Armpit Island with Irena. We explored some and then Irena played with the dragons."

"Is that how she fell?"

"Yeah," Astrid leaned back.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Astrid sighed.

"Falling is a part of being a child Astrid. If anyone should know that, you should." her mother said gently, knowing exactly what her daughter was thinking about. "Don't beat yourself up about it, dear."

Astrid sighed again and her mother walked away. Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Astrid's mother opened it.

"Hi,"

"Hiccup, you're soaking wet! Come inside, we don't need you getting sick. You too, Toothless."

The dragon gratefully curled up in front of the fire. Stormfly did not like coming inside at all, Toothless on the other hand, wouldn't have it any other way.

Hiccup sat next to Astrid. "Toothless tried to help and it didn't work much."

Astrid laughed a little. "How was the meeting?"

"Everyone was freaking out because there'd been no word from Corona for quite some time and no trade or anything. We got word twenty minutes in that they 'apologize greatly' because the entire kingdom was preparing for the princess' wedding for the last few weeks and celebrating for the past few days. Their ship will be here next week, they swear."

"The lost princess got married?"

"Yes. Although, she's not so lost anymore." Hiccup smiled. "How's Irena?"

"Asleep."

"How'd she handle her arm being set?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess. It'll heal in a month."

"Well, at least she's okay."

Astrid nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I was about to go check on her before you showed up, you might as well come with me."

Hiccup followed her up the stairs. Irena was sound asleep. Even if it wasn't raining, there was no way either of them would take her home, they wouldn't want to risk waking her up.

"Where am I going to sleep now?" Astrid threw her hands up in quiet half-frustration when they were back on the main floor. She sat on the floor next to Toothless.

Hiccup sat next to her and pulled her against him. "I don't know."

Irena woke up the next morning to a dull, but very bearable pain in her right arm. She didn't know where she was at first, but she recognized it as Astrid's room. Oh right.

She got up carefully, as to not hurt her arm much, and went down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Astrid and Hiccup all curled together against Toothless.

Maybe this was going to be her home now. Maybe they weren't going to find her a new mom and dad. Maybe they were going to be her new mom and dad. She'd like that very much.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked this! Like I said before the chapter started, this chapter was fighting me big time! I hope the part about Irena breaking her arm wasn't too weak. **_

_**Thank you guys all sooo much for your favorites, follows, and reviews! They're all so kind and I really appreciate them all! **_


	5. Chapter 5

"What is best is not always easy."- _one of my teachers and I'm sure someone else, but I couldn't find who said it._

* * *

"Great news, Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked up from the paper in front of him. His absent-minded doodle had turned into a sketch of Toothless curled in front of a fireplace with Kaida sitting on the top of his head. His surprise had caused him to jerk the pencil across sketch-Toothless' body, meaning he'd have to color the picture black, something he hadn't really been planning on. "Yes Ivan?"

"We think we've found a family fer the lil' girl you've bin mindin'!"

Found a family? Hiccup had nearly forgotten he had promised to take care of her until they could find her a new home. She had been a very happy addition to his life. She was always in a good mood, always eager to learn something new, and always eager to hug someone (which he discovered a few evenings previous before he put her to bed).

"That's-That is good news. Who is this family, may I ask?"

"My cousin from Nart. He's got six boys but all his wife wan' is a lil' girl. I told 'em there was one here wi'out a fam'ly and now she's excited. They're comin'-"

"In three days." Hiccup finished quietly. He had been notified about the visiting Nartians the day before, but not why they were coming. He stood suddenly, gathering his papers. "I'm sorry, Ivan. I have to go. I-I promised Toothless we'd go flying this afternoon."

Ivan nodded in understanding and Hiccup squeezed past him and went right to his house. Astrid, Irena, and his mom were at the Academy. It was a Monday.

Hiccup sat down and put his head on his arms that were resting on the table.

Toothless had followed him all the way home and nudged him now, causing the rider to lift his head.

"What am I going to tell her, bud?" Hiccup asked his dragon quietly, his voice unexpectedly breaking. "How am I going to explain this?"

* * *

It was the best thing to do for her, really it was. She'd have a stable family, she wouldn't need to be bounced around or be babysat by dragons. She'd have siblings. She'd have somewhere to call home.

Irena was with the twins (again) while Hiccup explained the situation to Astrid and his mother, the two other people Irena was most attached to.

Astrid didn't realize how close she had gotten to Irena in the last few weeks until this came up. Hiccup didn't look any happier than she felt. It was the best thing for Irena, she knew it, but that wasn't going to make it any easier. "Three days, you said?"

Hiccup nodded slowly. Three days. _Three_ days.

"What are you going to tell her?" Valka asked her son. She loved the little girl, but not nearly as much as he did, even if he didn't know it quite yet.

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm going to tell her like I'd tell anyone else and hope she understands."

* * *

"Irena, I need to talk to you." Hiccup said to the little girl. Irena looked up from her doll. Her arm was almost completely healed now, next week she would be fine. She smiled and came over by him. "I have some good news."

"What?" Irena asked curiously.

"We found a family for you." Hiccup tried to sound happy.

Irena had a sinking suspicion he wasn't talking about him. "Who is it?"

"They're from Nart and they have six boys, but they really want a little girl. They're very excited to meet you."

"Oh," Irena tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She really liked it here, she didn't want to leave.

"They'll be here in three days."

"I have to leave with them when they go home?" she asked.

He smiled a little, albeit somewhat sadly. Maybe this straight-forward approach was too insensitive to use on a little girl. "Yeah, you do. Their home will be your home."

Why couldn't here be her home? She didn't want to cry. She was a big girl! Big girls weren't supposed to cry. She was going to be somebody else's little girl, but she didn't want to be. She wanted to be his little girl. "Okay,"

He tried to look happy for her, but he wasn't sure it was working. "I'm sure they're very nice."

Irena nodded and then did something she'd never done. She lied. "I'm tired."

"Already?"

She nodded and he put her to bed, Toothless curled up at the side of the bed. As soon as Hiccup left, she started to cry. Toothless whimpered and nuzzled her. He didn't like to see her cry.

"I don't want to go." she told the Night Fury through her tears. Toothless cooed sadly and curled next to her on the bed. Hiccup was too tall for him to have ever done this, but Irena was little and she needed comforting. The bed creaked a little, but did nothing more.

* * *

"Well, this must be Irena!"

Irena frowned a little when she was hugged by this new woman. She squeezed her a little too tight.

"What a sweet little thing you are! Just a little baby." the woman continued speaking in her baby talk, going on about how small and cute Irena was. It was making Irena a little frustrated. The only time she'd ever been talked to like that here was when she was tired or her arm was hurt. Hiccup and Astrid and everyone talked to her like a big girl.

"I suppose I should introduce myself." Irena smiled a bit. Yes, this woman needed a name. "I'll be your new mommy." Irena decided it'd be rude to ask for her name if she wasn't going to give it. "And this'll be your new daddy."

Irena smiled a bit at the strong, burly man her 'mommy' pointed to. The man smiled back.

"And these are your new brothers." the woman went on to list the names of the six boys. Irena was sure she'd never remember all their names. She did decide to remember the two closest to her age: six year old Asger and three year old Erland. She'd also remember the oldest: fourteen year old Leif.

After much too much squishing and hugging, Irena was finally allowed to escape with the boys. The three middle boys went to play and the two little one's and Leif played with Irena.

"So your our new sister?" Leif asked. Irena nodded. Leif was a bit taller than most boys his age with light brown curly hair and friendly honey colored eyes. He was on the skinnier side, but he did look like tough. And the scars and scrapes on his hands meant he was very good in hand to hand combat or very bad.

"How come your Mama and Daddy don't want you anymore?" Asger asked. Leif glared at his brother. "Were you naughty?"

"My mommy and daddy are in heaven." Irena replied quietly. They had been dead for quite sometime now, but it still hurt to talk about it.  
"If he's not your daddy, who is he?" Asger questioned, looking at Hiccup. Asger was sort of a stocky boy with messy reddish hair and curious gray eyes.

"That's Hiccup. He found me alone and took me home. He's really nice."

"How come_ he_ doesn't want you anymore? _Were_ you naughty?"

Irena didn't think she'd been a naughty girl. She wasn't the type. "He said he'd take care of me until I had a new family."

"And we're your new family." Leif smiled. He seemed nice enough.

"What happen?" Erland pointed at Irena's arm, which was still bandaged. Erland still had baby fat, but he was pretty cute. He had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair and a mischievous little smile that made Irena think he'd have fun with the twins.

"What happen_ed_," Leif corrected gently.

"I fell and broke it when I was playing. It's almost healed." Irena explained.

"Did it hurt?" Erland asked her.

Irena nodded.

"What do you like to play?" Leif asked his new 'sister'.

"I like to play Chase with Toothless and Stormfly, but Astrid said not until my arm is better." So, never. Because the day her arm was going to be better was the day she was leaving.

"Who's Astrid?" Asger asked.

"Hiccup's girlfriend." Irena smiled proudly at the proper use of her expanded vocabulary. "She's nice too."

"We can play Guess the Picture." Leif suggested suddenly.

"How do you play that?" Irena asked.

"Well, everyone needs to get a stick and then someone starts drawing a picture and whoever guesses it right first gets a point and whoever has the most points at the end wins." Irena supposed if you were the biggest of six, you'd have to be very good with kids and very patient like Leif was.

"It's fun." Erland promised, taking Irena's good hand.

"Okay."

They gathered their sticks and started to play. Toothless saw this and came trotting over, a sapling clamped in his mouth. He started 'drawing', spinning all around the kids, even the middle three (Olaf, Benedikt, and Bjorn) who were some distance away.

"Wow." Asger said quietly.

When Toothless had finished, he dropped the tree he plucked from the ground and hummed proudly at his work.

"What'd he draw?" Leif asked, turning on the spot, trying to make something out. His foot touched one of Toothless' lines and the Night Fury growled.

"Don't step on his drawing. He doesn't like that." Irena giggled.

"How do we get out?" Asger asked.

Irena smiled and took Erland's hand. She and Hiccup had been trapped in one of Toothless' masterpieces before and he had shown her what to do. "You have to not step on anything." Irena demonstrated and Erland followed. "Like dancing."

Leif and Asger looked at each other and shrugged before weaving and stepping around and over the lines Toothless made. The other boys joined in. They were laughing before long and Asger even twirled like a dancer a few times. They made quite a group.

"Well, at least they get along well." The boys' father, Erik, said from where he was watching. "She seems like a sweet child."

"She really is." Hiccup said, smiling a bit.

"Did she have any siblings?" Hildegard, the boys' mother asked Hiccup.

"She's never mentioned any." Hiccup replied. "I doubt it. She's been vey open with us about her life before we found her. Well, at least what she remembers. She hit her head in the boat wreck."

Leif took Irena's good hand and spun her in a circle, making her giggle.

"Leif's wanted a sister since he knew what one was. He wanted Erland to be a girl just as much as his mother did." Erik chuckled. "He's going to treat her like a princess."

* * *

Irena was leaving in four days with her new family. She was very happy with them, it seemed. At least with Erland, Asger, and Leif.

"So you like them?" Hiccup asked.

Irena nodded, fiddling with the end of one of her braids. "They're fun."

"Well that's good." Hiccup smiled. "I'm glad you like them."

Irena smiled.

Hiccup tucked the blanket around her. "I think you'll have fun with six brothers."

"Me too." Irena had Kaida tucked in her arms and Lena on the pillow next to her.

"Good night, Irena."

"Good night." Irena replied, smiling sleepily, before rolling over.

"Night bud," Hiccup said to the Night Fury who was curled up at the foot of Irena's bed

Hiccup frowned a bit as he left the room. Irena always hugged him.

"What's wrong?" his mother asked from the table, looking up from a sheet of paper.

"She didn't hug me." he tried to sound casual, but he sounded like he felt- a little hurt.

"Maybe she just forgot." Valka assured him.

"Am I making the right choice? Sending her away?" Hiccup asked her. Was this really good for her? He was pretty sure it was.

"I think you'll do whatever you is best for her." she replied, standing up.

"Thanks for the help, Mom." Hiccup said sarcastically. If he knew mothers were made for vague answers and teasing...

"Good night, dear." Valka said, patting his cheek.

"Night,"

* * *

Astrid was folding Irena's clothes and Irena was watching.

"At least you like your brothers." Astrid told her.

Irena nodded. Lena was in her lap. She was leaving tomorrow morning. She wasn't sure if she wanted to miss Astrid and Hiccup when she left. They were making her leave. Maybe they didn't like her as much as she thought they did.

"You know we're only doing this because we think it's best for you, right? We can't keep carting you off to other people when we're busy. You deserve a good family with a mom and a dad and siblings. We can't give you that."

Irena looked up at Astrid.

Astrid smiled a bit at the little girl and put down the dress she was folding. "I know I'm going to miss you like crazy though."

"Really?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Irena scooted over toward Astrid.

"Everyone at the Academy keeps saying how much they're going to miss you." Ingrid and Ben always played with her at lunch now.

Irena looked down at the doll in her hands and then handed it to Astrid. "You should have her back."

Astrid looked down at Lena. "I gave her to you."

"You wanted to give her to your little girl one day if you had one. I heard you say so to Hiccup's mommy the other day. I'm not your little girl. I was just borrowing."

Astrid smiled sadly and hugged the little girl. "You're such a sweetheart."

Irena returned the hug.

* * *

"How's your arm, little one?" Valka asked. Hiccup had just taken her to get her arm checked one last time.

"All better." It felt a little funny though. And it looked funny too. All pale and skinny.

"Good," Valka knelt on the ground. "Can I have a hug, Irena?" Erik and Hidegard were coming in about half an hour to get her.

Irena ran into her arms to hug her. After missing Hiccup growing up, she still got to see the world through a child's eyes with Irena around. "We'll miss you."

Irena smiled. "I'll miss you too."

"Do you have everything ready to go?" Hiccup asked.

Irena nodded and Hiccup went to get the bag Astrid had packed for Irena the night before.

Something had changed in Hiccup the last couple of days. He seemed more melancholy, lonely.

Astrid came over to say goodbye too.

"You'll be a good girl, won't you?" Astrid said quietly when Irena hugged her.

"Yes."

Astrid kissed the top of Irena's head. "Have fun with your new brothers, okay?"

Irena nodded. Toothless crooned sadly from the corner and the four year old went over to hug him.

"You're a good dragon. I'll miss you." Irena whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed the side of his head. Toothless nuzzled her, whimpering.

There was a knock on the door and Irena looked up.

"That's them." Hiccup said softly. Irena came over by him and he opened the door.

"Ready to go, dear?" Hildegard asked.

Irena nodded and Erik took her bag. Irena looked up at Hiccup.

He smiled at her. "I'll miss you, little one."

She smiled back and looked away. She felt tears coming and she didn't want to cry. She didn't want to miss him.

"Bye Irena," Astrid said. Irena didn't move.

Leif took Irena's hand.

And then Irena was gone.

Hiccup closed the door and sat in a chair, his head in his hands. Astrid squeezed next to him. She had expected him to hug her at least. He had seemed oddly emotionless all morning.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't hug her." he whispered sadly. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to let her go."

Toothless came over and put his head on Hiccup's lap, crooning softly. He was going to miss Irena, too. Stormfly was making sad noises outside too.

Astrid took his hand. "I know what you mean. She'll be-she'll be happy. She'll be okay." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself.

Valka put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"She was never going to stay here. I knew that. Why do I feel so terrible?"

"Because she grew on all of us." Astrid replied quietly. It felt strangely empty in the house now.

Toothless crooned again, more urgently.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked the dragon. Toothless went into Irena's room and came back with a stuffed purple dragon toy clamped lightly in his mouth. He dropped it in Hiccup's lap.

"She left it..." Valka said.

"She gave me Lena back last night..." Astrid added softly.

Toothless gave Hiccup a look that clearly said 'you know what you have to do'.

Hiccup stood up suddenly. "I have to give this back to her."

* * *

A/N: _**Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! "Between The Lions" anyone? :P I hope you guys are liking the story so far and I'll update soon! I promise!**_

_**So I was watching Spongebob the other day and Plankton called Karen "milady" and I wasn't totally paying attention cuz I was writing and I said out loud "I don't remember turning on HTTYD..." Thankfully, I was home alone. Haha :)I'm also very excited because I'm going to a TFIOS book club later. **_

_**Please review! They mean a lot and I **__**love**__** hearing from you! See you next week!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**No quote today... couldn't find one. CLIFF HANGER OVER!**_

* * *

"Hiccup-" Astrid began, a little confused.

"I have to do this. I'll be back." Hiccup said, throwing the door open and running towards the docks, Toothless following. Astrid and Valka exchanged a look before going after both of them.

In the five or so years since he lost his leg and got his prosthetic, Hiccup had become rather gifted in stepping over and around the small pebbles and holes that would have never bothered him before without even really paying attention. Thankfully, that went for when he was running too.

"Irena!"

The little girl turned around. Leif let go of her hand. He had caught up just in time. The were just boarding the boat.

"Irena, you forgot someone." Hiccup said, kneeling in front of her. He put Kaida in her hands.

She tried to give the toy back. "But-"

Hiccup interrupted her. "She's your dragon. She'll miss you. How are we going to tell her you left?"

Irena hugged her toy close to her chest.

Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder. "And besides, you have to remember us somehow, don't you?"

She could never forget them. She didn't want to. She couldn't. And she especially didn't want to forget Hiccup. She started to cry a little and threw her arms around him suddenly.

"I love you." she whispered through her tears, hugging him as tight as a four year old with a recently healed broken arm could.

Hiccup hugged her back. "I love you too." He finally realized it. He didn't know why it took him so long to admit it to himself. He didn't know why he didn't tell her sooner. And now it was probably too late.

A few moments later, Hiccup let her go.

"Please don't make me go." Irena begged tearfully, clutching Kaida like a lifeline. "Please. I want to stay with you."

Toothless cooed softly. Come on, Hiccup.

Hiccup frowned a little and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before standing up.

Erik, Hildegard, and all six boys were watching them. Hiccup looked more towards Erik and Hildegard more than anything.

"I think I've made a terrible mistake." he began. "I didn't know how much of a difference Irena made. As soon as she left, my house felt lonely. We all love her here. Especially me. I-I just don't think I can let her go with you. I'm really sorry."

Irena smiled. Hiccup wanted her to stay! But would 'mommy' and 'daddy' let her? Toothless cooed happily.

Hildegard and Erik exchanged a look and then Erik spoke.

"We understand. Children have a way of making you love them. Why do you think we have so many?"

"We'll be sorry to see her go, but I think she needs to stay here. It's clear you two already have a bond." Hildegard added.

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you."

"Can we have a hug before we go, Irena?" Hildegard asked. Irena ran forward and hugged all eight of them in turn. Leif looked saddest and he hugged her tightest of all, but he smiled when he saw her smile at Hiccup. She'd be happier on Berk.

"Next time we come to visit, we'll make sure we see you, Irena." Hildegard promised, handing the little girl back her bag.

"Okay," Irena replied happily, taking her bag back before running back to Hiccup, who picked her up.

The Nartians left on their boat and Hiccup turned to Irena. "How would you like to stay with me?"

"Forever?" Irena asked him.

Hiccup smiled. "Yes, forever. You can be my little girl. Would you like that?"

Irena smiled widely and kissed his nose before wrapping her arms around his neck. Toothless excitedly cooed, nuzzling Hiccup happily. Irena got to stay!

"I'll take that as a yes." Hiccup told her quietly.

"If you're my daddy now, does that mean Astrid can be my mommy?" she asked into his shoulder.

Hiccup laughed. "We'll see."

Astrid came over just then. "What happened? What did I miss?"

"I couldn't let her go. I love her. I see that now."

"So you're saying that she's staying?" Astrid asked with a smile.

"Absolutely. I'm adopting her."

"I knew you'd see it in time, son." Valka said to Hiccup, who was smiling. "You're doing a good thing."

Irena felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world. She got to stay exactly where she wanted to stay.

* * *

"So she's staying?" Snotlout asked at dinner.

"Yes." Hiccup replied

"That means she's your cousin," Fishlegs told Snotlout.

"Who, the little one?"

Fishlegs shook his head slowly. He was _so_ done.

"Even I followed that." Tuffnut commented.

"Me too." Ruffnut added.

"Where is she now?" Fishlegs asked.

"She went over there with Astrid." Hiccup nodded towards the teenagers in Dragon Training. They were all jointly confused about something and had asked Astrid to run it by them again.

"Speaking of Astrid..." Fishlegs said, after making sure Astrid was still out of earshot.

"Don't even bring it up, okay?" Hiccup said quickly, confusing Snotlout and the twins considerably. Bring_ what_ up? "You're the second person asking today. And the other happens to be a small blonde who's about three feet tall."

"Did something happen between you two?" Fishlegs asked gently.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, no. Nothing happened. A lot changed though, so my original plan won't work."

"Plan for what?" Snotlout asked.

"Quit conversating around us." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah, we're not stupid." Tuffnut interjected.

Fishlegs and Hiccup exchanged a look and then Hiccup sighed.

"You three have to swear that you won't repeat anything. _Ever_. To _anyone_."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Alright, I swear."

The twins swore as well.

Hiccup was about to speak when Irena came running over.

"Astrid needs your help." Irena informed him.

"With what?"

"Dragon stuff. She's stuck. She thinks you'll be able to help."

Hiccup got up. "Alright." he turned back to his friends. "You can tell them if you want, Fishlegs. Before the twins explode."

Once the little girl was out of hearing range, Fishlegs spoke.

"Hiccup has been trying to figure out how to ask Astrid to marry him. He had a plan, but due to recent occurrences, the opportunity never arose."

"Just ask her, right? I mean it can't be _that_ hard to propose to someone." Snotlout said.

"Who's getting proposed to?" Eret asked, sitting across from the twins.

"Astrid," all four dragon riders said at once.

"You are all proposing to Astrid? I don't think Hiccup would appreciate that." Eret smirked.

"Hiccup wouldn't appreciate what?" asked Hiccup, sliding back in to his seat.

"Everyone proposing to your girl."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really." Fishlegs promised. "Anyway, did you figure whatever it was out?"

"Yes. Well, technically Irena did. We were all trying to work through the question and Irena absorbed all the information and just says the answer. She's a really smart kid."

"After your own heart then." Eret said to Hiccup, smiling.

"Absolutely." Hiccup replied.

"I'd bet three yaks and a Rumblehorn that you are having a bit of a problem in the lady department, my friend." Eret continued.

"Maybe a little one. I can't figure out what to do! I don't know how to ask her! I had a whole plan-"

"Practically a schedule." Fishlegs interrupted.

"Practically a schedule and then we found you guys and then I found my mother, who was supposed to be dead mind you, and then here was the whole battle thing and then my dad..." Hiccup sighed. "And everything got screwed up and now I don't know what to do. Everything's all discombobulated." Hiccup was exasperated.

Ruffnut blinked at the young chief. "...bless you...?"

"Thanks Ruff," Hiccup sighed. Oh, these people. No help at all.

"I really hate to say it, Hiccup, but when you were with Astrid, Snotlout said something smart."

"Smart?" Hiccup asked. Since when did that happen?

Snotlout looked scandalized. "Don't sound so surprised, cuz. I happen to be quite the intellectual."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Okay, what did you say, oh great intellectual?"

"Just ask her. She's been with you for how long now? Four years?"

"Four and a half." Hiccup corrected.

"So obviously she sees something in you, Odin knows what, but she really likes you for some reason. I say just go for it."

Hiccup blinked a few time. "That...that may have been the best advice you've ever given me."

"I told you." Snotlout looked smug.

"I agree with Snotlout." Fishlegs sounded as if he was being forced to say it.

"Same." Tuffnut agreed. "She seems to like it when you're direct with her anyway."

"She does. She told me so." Ruffnut added.

Eret clapped Hiccup on the shoulder. "I don't know you two as well as these guys do, but I must say I agree, Hiccup. Just ask her. What could go wrong?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, I could end up as Nadder food, I could loose another leg, she could maim me... the list goes on."

"Then have Irena nearby. I hardly think Astrid would commit murder if Irena's around." Fishlegs told Hiccup. "It'll work out."

"Thanks guys." Hiccup said genuinely.

* * *

"Okay, so the Skrill." Hiccup said, sitting next to Irena. He had started going through the entire Book of Dragons with her. She could name more dragons at a glance at this point than the other children her age could.

Irena took her thumb out of her mouth long enough to say, "Strike class."

"That's right." Hiccup smiled at her. "And strike class dragons tend to be...?"

"Unpredictable." Irena said, snuggling into his side.

Hiccup smiled. "Exactly. The Skrill happens to be one of the most mysterious dragons. It's pretty scary."

Irena completely removed her thumb from her mouth. "Have you seen one up close?"

"Much too close."

Irena scanned the page quickly. "But they don't breathe fire or have any venom. Why are they so scary?"

"Why don't you read it and tell me?" Hiccup prompted, tilting the book towards the little girl.

After reading silently for a few minutes, Irena looked up to Hiccup. "They channel lightning into their mouths?"

"Yes. And the blasts are very destructive, all though, they have a shot limit of-"

"Four." Irena interrupted.

"Yes. And they're really tough too. We found one frozen in a glacier when Astrid and I were around Ingrid and Ben's age. We made the mistake of melting the ice and it was alive!"

"Oh no! Where is it now?"

"Frozen in a glacier." Irena gave him a funny look. "It's kind of a long story. But before we refroze it, Toothless and I got stuck in a thunderstorm with it. And it's not too smart to be going against a dragon that harnesses lightning in a thunderstorm when you have a metal shield, a metal leg, and your dragon has a mostly metal tail."

Toothless looked up from his nap at the obvious description of him. He came over and examined the page. Skrill. He snorted unhappily. He hated that thing. He curled back up next to Hiccup.

"How come?"

"Lightning is attracted to metal." Hiccup explained.

"Oh," Irena's tone of voice clearly conveyed that she thought that going after a Skrill was a very stupid idea after hearing that fact.

Hiccup laughed. "That was only one time, I promise. I'll never do that again."

Irena giggled and snuggled more against him.

It surprised Hiccup how comfortable Irena seemed with him. Right away, she had trusted him. He wasn't sure why and he was sure even she didn't know. Maybe one day when she was older, she'd be able to explain it when she had the words. She was four now, it was fine she couldn't explain it. Feelings were weird.

Hiccup put the book aside. "You know I didn't really want you to go. I just thought it'd be best if you had a happy family somewhere, because we're all mixed-up here."

"I don't care that you're mixed-up. You have the best family." Irena said as she hugged him.

He was glad she thought that. "What were your parents like, Irena?" Hiccup asked her. She hadn't spoken much about them. Just that the three of them lived in a rather small house where Irena had a regular visit from a striped gray cat who she named Lille. Her mother had taught her how to read and write early because the earlier she got that out of the way, the earlier she Irena could learn how to sew and cook and clean.

"My mama was nice I guess. She didn't like my daddy much and he didn't like me."

"Do you know why?"

"He wanted a boy. I'm not a boy. And he and Mama didn't like each other because they didn't want to get married. They had to." Irena paused. "Are you gonna make me learn how to sew?"

Hiccup laughed. "Not if you don't want to."

"Good." Irena crinkled her nose.

"You can do whatever you want here."

"Like ride dragons?"

"If that's what you want to do."

"How old do you have to be to get a dragon?"

"Usually about twelve, but some kids get Terrible Terrors early."

"Like Sharpshot?"

"Well yes, but I got Sharpshot when I was fifteen."

"How old are you now?"

Hiccup was surprised this question never came up before. "How old do you think I am?"

Irena looked at him thoughtfully for about thirty seconds before saying "Old?"

"Old?" Hiccup laughed, plucking her from her seat and putting her in his lap and tickling her a little, making her giggle. "I'm twenty."

Irena's eyes widened. "That's not very old..."

"No, but I am quite a lot older than you."

"How old is Astrid?"

"Twenty. But she's a few weeks younger than me."

"When's your birthday?" Irena asked him. Big people had birthdays too, right?

"In a few months." Hiccup replied. "And yours?" What a shame it would've been to have missed her birthday.

"Next spring."

So Irena was about four and a half.

Irena put her thumb back in her mouth and snuggled against Hiccup's chest sleepily. He was a bit surprised, but he put his arm around her anyway.

She said nothing for a few moments and neither did he. He was about to ask her a question, but when he looked down, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up carefully and carried her to her room. He tucked her in.

"Good night, Irena." he said quietly, putting Kaida in her arms. "I love you."

Toothless was whimpering by the door when Hiccup came back into the main room.

"What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup asked, approaching the door. He opened the door slowly and saw Astrid five feet away from the door.

"Hey," she greeted, stepping around him into the house.

He shut the door behind her and turned to face her with a mock-serious expression on his face. "And what, young lady, happens to be of such a pressing matter that you think it's acceptable to enter the house of the chief without knocking at this late hour?"

She decided to play along. "Oh, great one, please accept my sincerest apologies. I had not realized it was so late."

Hiccup smirked at her. "You'll have to do better than that."

Astrid took a step closer to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him closer so she could kiss him.

Toothless audibly moaned from the corner. Now that the little human fledgling they found that Hiccup called Irena was for sure staying with them, he had no reason to watch her so carefully anymore. She wasn't going anywhere. And he was thrilled he could get back to his rock bed in Hiccup's room. The dragon hoped his rider and Astrid would finally do what humans did when they found their mate- get married. The kissing was a bit much at this point.

"Is that better?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Yes," Hiccup replied, smiling cheekily at her. He ran his hand down her arm until he caught her own hand. "What brings you here? Irena's in bed if that's the reason."

"Well, kind of, but if she's asleep, you can just give Lena back to her in the morning." Astrid put the do in Hiccup's hands. "I have to go."

"So you show up, kiss me, give me a doll, and now you're leaving? What's that all about?"

"My mom said I was to 'come right back' because 'Hiccup needs to bond with that little girl'." Astrid shook her head.

"Can't you stay just a little longer? I-I have something for you." Hiccup took a deep breath. Why was he following Snotlout's advice again?

"I guess so. Make it quick though. Or else I won't hear the end of it from my mother."

"Okay, I'll try." Pressure, lovely. Now he was going to be a rambling fool. "Um... Gods, how am I supposed to say this? A-Astr-"

He was interrupted by Mrs. Hofferson's irritated voice coming closer to his house. "Astrid? Astrid. What did I tell you?"

Astrid dropped Hiccup's hand and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry babe, I have to go. I'll see it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, maybe." Hiccup ran his hand through his hair.

She kissed his cheek quickly. "Wish me luck. Bye."

"Good luck, Milady. See you tomorrow."

She opened the door and closed it as quietly as she could behind her.

Hiccup went to his room before he could hear her mother speak again. He sat on his bed and sighed.

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup comfortingly. Even though Toothless didn't really know what happened, he would always be there for comforting Hiccup. Always.

"Thanks buddy." Hiccup said, giving Toothless a good scratch behind his ears, making the Night Fury purr. "You know, one of these days, I'm gonna do it. I will ask her."

Toothless crooned in agreement before going over to his rock bed, igniting it and curling up on top of the warm rock. He had missed this. He couldn't light the floor in Irena's room.

"Good night, Toothless." Hiccup said, before putting out the candle.

Toothless grumbled in reply.

Daughter? Check. Wife? Pending.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! This chapter was not planned to go this way at all, but I like it! The next few chapters will have more of Irena with Toothless and Valka and also there might be more Hiccup and Astrid fluff, but I'm not really good at romance, so please bear with me! Will Hiccup ever get the chance to propose? What do you guys think? **_

_**I got over 500 notes combined on my two HTTYD text posts on Tumblr and I'm excited because that's a lot! If you happened to read someone's dream opening of HTTYD3, that was mine! **_

_**My friend has come to the conclusion that I could be Hiccup and Astrid's daughter, which is kind of cool.**_

_**As usual, your guys' reviews mean a lot to me! I love hearing from you! Please review if you have the time! They make my day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter took a far different turn than I expected. Now rated T. Complete description below.**

* * *

_***Warning: Non-descriptive mentions of child abuse.***_

* * *

"Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul." -David Pelzer, _A Child Called "It"_

* * *

"What kind of dragon is Cloudjumper again?" Irena asked Valka.

"He's a Stormcutter." Valka replied. He had offered to watch Irena for Hiccup while he and Astrid went somewhere alone. Valka had an inkling suspicion why he had asked Astrid to go somewhere with him, but she couldn't be sure.

"Do you think Hiccup will let me have a Terrible Terror?" Irena asked her grandmother. She liked the sound of that, she never had one before.

"I don't think he'd have a problem with it, but you'll have to ask him."

"Okay,"

"What color would you want, if you can have one?"

"Blue." she said immediately, smiling."That's my favorite color."

It just so happened that a group of Terrors hatched a few days before and there was a sweet, bouncy little blue female in the bunch and Valka figured she was the perfect temperament for Irena.

"Is Astrid ever going to be my mommy?" Irena asked innocently after a few minutes.

The day was beautiful. It was warm, but not too warm. The sky was a gorgeous blue with big, fluffy clouds dotting the sky. The birds were tweeting, the Terrors were singing. It was lovely.

"I hope so, dear." Valka loved Astrid like the daughter she never had. She was wonderful for Hiccup, helping him pick himself back up, keeping him in line, making him smile.

"Astrid's better than my real mommy. She's nicer. And more fun."

Valka almost laughed. She hadn't been around long, but she had been around long enough to see Astrid's temper. It wasn't a very pretty thing to see. However, Hiccup seemed to have a positive effect on her mood and so did Irena.

"_You're_ better than my mommy." Irena told her, looking as honest as a child could look.

"Oh, Irena, you can't mean that."

"I do!" Irena proclaimed.

Valka was touched. Children were amazing judges of character. The love of a child was the purest kind and if a child loved her, she must be doing something right.

Irena bounced Kaida on the ground as if the dragon was walking. "My mommy would be mad at me if she saw me by a dragon. She always said they weren't for little girls. She thought they were dangerous."

"A lot of people thought they were dangerous, Irena. Not just your mother. And they can be if you don't know what you're doing."

"I know, but she'd still be mad."

"Did you have many dragons were you lived?"

"No. Just a few. Nobody ever tried to hurt any, we just stayed away. My daddy and some other grownups tried to train some, but they couldn't do it."

"Oh dear." Valka smiled a bit.

"Daddy always came home mad because he couldn't make the dragons do what he wanted." Irena's voice lowered considerably. "He was really mean when he was mad and he already didn't like me."

"Did he hurt you?" Valka feared she already knew the answer.

Irena's eyes dropped to the ground.

"Irena," Valka's voice was gentle but stern. "Did your father hurt you?"

Irena pointed to a faint scar on her arm and then one on her cheek in response, looking ashamed of herself. "I wasn't a good girl. I couldn't sew because I always hurt my fingers. I was supposed to know how to sew. I was supposed to be a good girl because I wasn't a boy. And I wasn't and Mama couldn't make me good, so she got hurt too."

"It's not your fault, darling." Valka assured, pulling the little girl close to her. "It's not your fault."

"I'm bad." Irena protested miserably, leaning into Valka's side.

"You're a very sweet girl, Irena. You're a good girl. You don't have to be perfect here, you're perfect just the way you are to us."

"I made my mommy and daddy go away because I was bad."

"No, honey. No you didn't. Don't blame yourself for something out of your control." Valka kissed the top of her head, soothing her some. She felt sorry for the abandoned little angel before, but now she felt worse. Abused and disliked by her own father and she blamed the deaths of her parents on herself. "Whatever happened to your mom and dad?" Irena's memory was coming back in pieces and hopefully she'd remember something now.

"They left and never came home." she said simply. Was this all or was there more she didn't remember?

"How'd you get on the boat?"

"I-I think there was a fire. I don't know..."

Poor dear. Valka put Irena in her lap. "No one will ever hurt you hear, Irena, but if someone tries to, you let one of us know."

Irena nodded seriously and leaned back against Valka. "I'm tired."

"Already?" Valka was surprised. It was only about three in the afternoon. She pressed the back of her hand to the little girl's head (she hadn't forgotten that in her twenty years as a crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady. She was still a mother and she used it on the dragons actually discovered that they had fevers when they were ill sometimes too). It felt a bit warmer than usual. Perhaps she was catching a cold from the sudden warm-up of the weather. "You feel a little warm. I think a nap would be good for you. Maybe you'll be able to sleep the fever off."

After putting the little girl in her nightgown and tucking her in, she stayed inside in case Irena needed anything. Cloudjumper shoved his head in the window, demanding attention.

Valka laughed and scratched his neck. "What a big baby you are."

About half an hour later, Hiccup and Astrid returned, looking happy but no more happy than usual. A quick glance and a very discreet shake of the head was all mother and son needed to communicate that he still hadn't proposed. He was waiting 'for the perfect moment' and apparently that hadn't happened yet.

At least her news about Irena wouldn't kill the mood. There was really no mood to kill.

"Irena told me something interesting today." Valka said quietly.

"Wait, where is she?" Hiccup asked.

"Taking a nap. She has a very slight fever. She'll be fine."

"Continue." Astrid urged, sitting on the armrest of a chair.

"It turns out that the scars on her arm and cheek are from her father." They had assumed they came from playing, just being a kid.

Astrid's eyes widened and Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"He _hit_ her?" Astrid almost hissed. "How has this never come up?"

"She was probably afraid to say anything." Valka replied.

"How could someone... she's a _child_!" Astrid exclaimed.

"There are some disturbing people in this world, Astrid." Valka replied. The very idea of Irena cowering in front of and being hurt by someone who was supposed to love her made her skin crawl.

Hiccup sat with a huffy sound. That wasn't right. Was she scarred in other places? The fact that he seemed to love her more in a few months of knowing her than her own father had in years was something he never expected. Sure, she had said she didn't care much for the man, but he never expected this.

"She also told me that her parents left and then never came home. I'm not sure if that's all, but that's all she knows. Also, she believes there was a fire and that's how she ended up on the boat. She thinks it's her fault her parents are dead because she couldn't do what they wanted her to."

"Poor baby," Astrid whispered in a tone Valka had never heard her use before.

Valka figured they had some talking to do and announced that she had something new she wanted to try with Cloudjumper. They were her parental figures now, they needed to discuss if anything was going to change.

"Thanks for watching her today, Mom." Hiccup said to his mother.

"Anytime, dear." Valka cupped his cheek in her hand for a second and patted Astrid's arm before leaving.

* * *

It was after dinner, but Hiccup and Astrid stayed home with Irena, who was still sleeping. Her fever was still going, but it didn't feel too high.

Astrid had sat next to the deeply dozing little girl, surveying up and down both her arms and legs, her face, her stomach and back finding more scars. There were a few more. One particularly nasty one was on her back.

"What kind of person hurts an innocent little girl?" Astrid asked quietly, mostly to her self, untangling a section of Irena's hair with her fingers. Toothless warbled quietly in agreement from his place next to her.

"One with a mind twisted beyond repair." Hiccup's response from behind her was equally as quiet.

His face held a look of utter disgust at the idea of hurting a child, but it softened when he looked at Irena. He sat on the other side of the bed and she let out a tiny, contented sound when he put his hand on her back. She rolled over, still sleeping, and shifted towards him slightly. Without thinking, he picked her up and held her against him, her head on his shoulder, as if this action could save her from all the injuries and memories she already had.

She made a sleepy noise and cuddled against him, her thumb made its way to her mouth.

Astrid heard a yell from a mother to her children outside declaring it was eight o'clock. Astrid reached over and pushed a few strands of hair out of Irena's face. Her cheeks were flushed slightly and her forehead was still warm. "Hopefully she doesn't get any worse. If it does, let me know, okay?"

He nodded, adjusting his hold on Irena.

"Someday, my mom will realize that I'm twenty and don't need a curfew."

Hiccup laughed a little. She kissed the top of Irena's had and then her boyfriend on the lips before giving Toothless a good scratch and leaving.

"Hopefully one of these days, Irena, Astrid's going to be your mom." he whispered quietly to the little girl before putting her back under the covers. Lena and Kaida were next to her. She whimpered slightly at the lack of warmth. "Even if it takes until you're twelve, I'll ask her eventually, I promise. Until then, she's going to protect you anyway, just like I will. We love you, Irena. Don't ever forget that." he kissed her forehead, something he had never done before.

Toothless curled up soundlessly at the foot of her bed, deciding that he'd stay with the girl if she was sick.

"Good boy, Toothless." Hiccup praised, patting the dragon on the nose. "If she wakes up and needs anything, wake me up. Okay?

Toothless nodded and rested his head on his front legs.

"Good night, Irena." Hiccup blew out the candle and closed the door almost all the way behind him.

The first few years of Irena's little life may not have been spent in a place where she was loved and happy, but the rest of her life would be if Hiccup had any say in the matter.

* * *

_**A/N: *To the guest who commented about Snotlout's relationship to Irena, he's Hiccup's cousin, so any child of Hiccup's would be Snotlout's (second) cousin.***_

_**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short and took so long! You know how some people do a rough draft and then write the bugs out of it? Well, I had to write **__tarantulas__** out of this chapter! It was giving me such a hard time and geez, I'm so sorry. This chapter took a 180 degree turn, it was supposed to be a happy chapter about Irena and Valka getting closer, but, well, this happened so I guess I'll roll with it.**_

_**Just to let you know, now that Irena's background is becoming more apparent, this topic will **_**not**_** go away, therefore I am bumping the rating up to a T because I'm not sure how exactly how this is going to go. I've never done this before.**_

_**I do understand if some of you stop reading. I know topics like this can be touchy and I won't be offended or anything.**_

_**This fandom is seriously the best. You guys are so awesome! I love your reading your reviews! They make my day!**_

_**Thanks for reading! If anyone ever needs/wants to talk, my PM box is **_always_** open.**_

_Thanks __maldita-chan__ for the awesome new cover image!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm back!**_

* * *

"_**The best things in life are unexpected - because there were no expectations." -Eli Khamarov**_

* * *

Irena's fever was absolutely gone by the next morning. She woke up in a happy mood.

"Good morning, Toothless." she said cheerfully. Toothless grumbled some and stretched before opening his bright green eyes and blinking at her. She giggled. "You're a sleepy dragon."

Toothless cooed and nuzzled the girl. She scratched him.

"Is it early?" she asked the Night Fury. She went to bed early last night. It must be earlier in the morning, right?

Toothless cocked his head. _What do you consider 'early', little one?_

"Is Hiccup awake?" she tried again.

The dragon shook his head. _Probably not, he was up thinking about you for a long time. I know he was._ All Irena got out of this was no.

Irena got dressed then sat back on the bed. Astrid still fixed her hair every morning because she couldn't do it yet and Hiccup didn't want to hurt her. Toothless put his head in her lap. She smiled as she patted him. "I hope I can get a dragon. Do you think Hiccup will let me?"

There was a happy trill in response. He knew she'd be getting a Terror and he didn't like them much, but if it made her happy, so be it.

She kissed Toothless' snout and he cooed. If he'd known that human fledgelings harbored so much affection, he would've gone looking for a stray years ago. Toothless nuzzled her, making her giggle.

He licked her arm, right where one of her scars was. _This won't hurt you anymore. None if them will. I will protect you. We will protect you._

Irena seemed to understand his trill and smiled at him.

There was a familiar scent to the girl. It had been very strong when he found her, but it was hardly noticeable now. He couldn't place the scent exactly, but he didn't like it.

"I love you, Toothless." her voice was gentle. She did love him.

Toothless smiled at her. _And I love you, small one._

Hiccup had come in just after Irena kissed Toothless, but neither of them noticed him.

"Anyone hungry?" he asked them.

Irena turned around. "I am!"

_Fish? Fish! Fish!_ Toothless wagged his tail and bounced all around. Irena giggled.

"Fish for Toothless, I guess." Toothless bounced more. "What else do you eat?"

Toothless gave him a look.

Irena hopped off the bed and took Hiccup's hand, the previous day's events pushed out of her mind.

After breakfast and after Astrid fixed Irena's hair, Valka came over to them.

"I need to ask you two a question." Valka said.

"Why don't you go on ahead with Ingrid and Ben, Irena?" Astrid said to Irena. "I'll catch up."

Irena smiled and ran off to find her friends. Ben and Ingrid loved playing with Irena, even though they had a good ten years on her. The teens were very close friends.

"Irena wants a Terror." Valka said.

"She does?" Hiccup asked.

"Desperately." Valka replied. "There was a group that hatched the other day at the Academy and there's a little blue female that I think would be perfect for her."

Astrid smiled. "Yeah, she's a sweet little thing. On the active side, but-"

Hiccup interrupted. "As if I'm not used to excitable girls. I have three in my life already."

Astrid and Valka smiled.

"So is that a yes on the Terror?" asked Astrid.

"I don't see why not." he shrugged. Terrors were good starter dragons and he hadn't a doubt about Irena's abilities to care for one. Even though they were kind of flighty, if you got to one early enough, they'd stick around.

"Why don't we surprise her with it?" Astrid suggested, looking to both her boyfriend and his mother. "After class?"

Hiccup smiled.

Valka nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Hiccup said. "Hey, I have to get going."

"Okay. Have fun." Astrid smiled.

"Be careful," his mother warned. It was more of a 'don't rush just because of later' type warning, but he got it.

"I'll try and I will." Hiccup kissed Astrid's cheek quickly and smiled at his mother before leaving.

Astrid and Valka caught up with the kids and their dragons at the Academy.

Ingrid's Gronkle, Rex, had recently got under control thanks to Fishlegs and Meatlug with some assistance from Toothless the Alpha. Rex was currently sniffing Irena all over, making her giggle.

Ben and his Nightmare, Strikefire, were nearby, watching. Ben seemed to have a huge crush on Ingrid at the moment. Unfortunately, Ingrid was oblivious.

"Alright guys," Astrid said in what Irena would call 'an outside voice', effectively shushing all the teenagers. "We're working on speed today."

Irena ran from Ingrid's side to Astrid's, who held the little girl close to her. If it was something she was doing just because or because of the previous day's events, she wasn't sure, but Irena leaned against her a little.

"Does that mean time trials?" asked Ben.

"Yes,"

Ben smiled smugly. For a Nightmare, Strikefire was very fast. Not as fast as say, Helga's Nadder, but he was totally the fastest boy.

"Aw man," Ingrid kicked the dirt with her foot. Gronkle's weren't known for their speed and Rex was the slowest dragon in two years of dragon training.

"But, seeing as some dragons aren't as fast as others, we've decided to make things more equal this time." Time trials was more about beating your own time than beating someone else, but it was hard not to compare yourself to others in something like that.

The smile on Ingrid's face could've melted the heart of a Screaming Death. She loved her Gronkle to death, but she always (_always_) came in last for time trials. Astrid smiled back.

"You'll be grouped off by your dragon's class." Valka explained.

That meant Ingrid and Rex against only Calder and his Hotburple, Bubble. More evenly matched.

Valka and Cloudjumper took the skies to watch the kids, Astrid and Stormfly were keeping track of time, and Irena had the most important job of all. She got to tell the kids when to go.

Ingrid and Rex beat Bubble by thirty seconds, which sent the teenager into a happy dance when she landed. Calder was a good sport and congratulated Ingrid, making Ben almost seethe with jealousy, because she blushed vividly. Irena giggled at that.

After lunch, they worked on evasive maneuvers and then it was time to go home. Astrid caught Calder before he left.

"Did you let Ingrid beat you?" Astrid asked. As much as Astrid liked the girl, she couldn't always be a winner.

Calder's expression was serious. "Honestly I didn't. I was thinking about it, but Bubble got tripped up on a turn anyway."

"Alright," Astrid smiled at him. "Better turns on Monday, right?"

"Yeah," Calder smiled. He turned to the Hotburple. "Come on, let's go home."

Bubble made an agreeable noise and boy and dragon left.

Valka and Astrid smiled at each other over Irena's head.

Astrid picked Irena up off the barrel she was sitting on and put her on the ground. "Alright, we have something we need to check on really quick. Wait here with Stormfly and Cloudjumper, okay?"

Irena nodded and Stormfly nuzzled her side, cooing gently. Cloudjumper, who had taken a liking to her as well, put his wing over her, making her laugh hysterically.

Astrid and Valka went in to one of the pens, but Irena didn't notice which and she didn't care. The dragons were sniffing her and nuzzling her and she was very happy about that.

"Hey little one,"

Irena looked to her left. She smiled and caught the word she wanted to call him before it left her tongue. "Hi,"

"Where's Astrid?" he asked her. He knew the answer already but, he was supposed to be clueless. He was playing along to surprise her. Toothless curled up next to his friends.

Irena pointed. "With your mommy."

"Okay, thanks." Hiccup went in the direction she pointed.

Irena frowned a bit. She didn't think he'd like it much if she stared calling him Daddy, but somehow it suited him more than it did her father. She didn't really understand it. Stormfly nuzzled her, catching the little blonde by surprise and getting a giggle out of her.

Just then, a tiny blue terror scampered towards her.

"Where'd the Terror go?" a somewhat believable worried Hiccup voice asked louder than necessary.

"Who knows? She could be anywhere!" Astrid's voice had the same inflection, but Irena didn't notice. She held her breath as she reached out for the dragon, who was sniffing the ground, and grabbed it. She had never held a Terror before. Sharpshot didn't like to be cuddled.

"I got it!" Irena shouted, holding the hatchling in her hands. The blue reptile curled up in her hands and purred.

"She likes you," Astrid said as she approached. Hiccup was close to her side and Valka was right behind them.

Irena smiled and stroked the Terror with her index finger. "What's her name?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Not sure. You should ask her trainer."

"Who's that?"

The response prompted all three adults to smile at her in a way that told her the answer. Her smile was huge and she stood up to hug each of them, setting the baby Terror down carefully first, of course.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated over and over, bouncing up and down. The grownups laughed and the Terror, startled by the noise, flew clumsily up to Irena's shoulder.

"You two are going to be great friends." Valka said kindly as the tiny Terror nuzzled the side of Irena's head, making the four year old laugh.

"What do you want to name her?" Astrid asked. Dragons were very smart and learned their names quickly.

Irena thought for a moment. "Safira,"

"Cute," Astrid said, smiling.

Safira seemed to agree as she licked Irena's cheek.

"What do you think, bud?" Hiccup asked his dragon, reaching out to pet him. Terrors were not Toothless' favorite dragon species, but as Alpha, shooting a blast if fire into one's mouth would be frowned upon.

_If she makes Irena happy, I'll put up with her._ Toothless grumbled. Hiccup smirked. _As long as you don't try to take my fish, we'll be just fine, Safira.  
_  
_Yes, Alpha._ The Terror squeaked. Irena giggled at the squeak and reached up to her shoulder to grab the Terror. She cuddled Safira close to her.

"How's that for a surprise, Irena?" Hiccup asked.

"The best!" she exclaimed, bouncing a little. She didn't look at all like a little girl who most of her life probably terrified of her father. She was as bubbly as any four year old and she loved to hug people. Children were so resilient.

Hiccup smiled.

Neither of them were sure exactly what happened or how Astrid ended up in Hiccup's room. Not that they minded. The only person who truly would mind was Astrid's mother and it was high time that she learned that twenty year olds did not have a bedtime.

Toothless was standing watch to make sure nothing got anything worse than cuddling. The Night Fury figured it killed the mood when your giant reptilian best friend is watching you intently from the corner. And, he supposed, when a four year old and a tiny dragon were in the other room.

Thankfully, they were just laying there. They weren't really talking either. They weren't even facing each other. They were just laying there, holding hands, staring at the celing.

You two are mind-numbingly boring. Toothless warbled before heating up his rock bed and curling up on it.

"Are we not entertaining enough for you, bud?"

I'm trying to sleep, you scrawny little toothpick. Let me sleep!

"Good night, you useless reptile."

Toothless growled a little, pulling his wings tighter around his head.

Astrid laughed and rolled over, putting her hand under her cheek. "Sometimes I swear that he was your older brother in a past life."

He looked over at her. "Does that mean I'm the annoying little brother?"

"Yes," she smirked.

"Does that mean for once that the little brother gets the beautiful girl?" he rolled over to face her, a stupid grin on his face.

She shrugged a little. "I don't know... Toothless is getting pretty handsome."

He started laughing. "Oh no, I'm loosing my girlfriend to my best friend!"

"Oh no! You caught us."

"How long has this been going on?"

"We've been meeting up in secret for about a year."

He pressed the back of his hand against his forehead as if he was scandalized, but he was still smiling. "Oh no. Woe is me! I've lost my true love to a dragon!"

She laughed for a second before stopping abruptly. Did he just call her his true love? No one went as far to call someone that unless they were serious about it. You don't mess around about calling someone your true love. "Hiccup, what did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything wrong!" he said suddenly, his face full of confusion. "I can't screw up that fast!"

"No," she said quietly, propping herself up on her elbow. "You... repeat what you said."

"I said..." his eyes went wide. "Astrid, wait, I don't, I didn't mean-wait, well, I suppose I did, Uh, do, but I...um, didn't mean to-"

She shut him up by kissing him. "Do you really feel that way?"

"Yeah, I have. For a long time. I just... didn't want to scare you off or something." he replied quietly. He started messing with one of her tiny braids in his hair unconsciously. What an idiot! She could up and leave him right then.

"Hiccup,"

"What?"

She smiled before pulling him closer to her. "You're lucky we're even." she said before kissing him again. They had only thrown around the 'L' word a few times. It was a scary, overwhelming thing to feel towards someone and neither wanted to be unsure before they said it.

It lasted just a little too long, earning them a squawk from a still awake Toothless. They separated and then Astrid cuddled against him and he wrapped his arms around her without a second thought. He hoped that sometime soon, this would be a regular occurrence.

"I love you," he said quietly into her hair. She loved him back. Perhaps she hadn't truly said it, but she meant it. He knew she did. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," her soft reply was muffled by her close proximity to him, but he heard it, and in his head it sounded like it was accompanied by music. This was his chance.

"Marry me," he blurted suddenly.

"What?" she pulled back a little and looked up at him. Her blue eyes were dancing with confusion.

"Marry me," he repeated. His face fell. "Unless you don't want to, but that's okay! We can forget I ever- ow! What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his side. She punched him.

"For thinking I'd say no. Of course I'll marry you, you muttonhead. It took you long enough to ask."

He smiled widely and then kissed her. And it was a long enough kiss to make Toothless grumble at them and leave the room.

This wasn't the plan! He wanted it to be special for her! He wanted it to be perfect! He had a schedule, a gosh darn _schedule_ all those weeks ago and everything fell through! But at least she said yes. They were getting married. He'd have to thank Snotlout again for the advice and-

Dear Odin. They were getting married.

_They_ were getting _married_.

"We're getting married," she murmured with a soft smile finding his hand and squeezing it.

"I hope you know that you're not going anywhere tonight."

"It's about time my mom learned that I don't need a curfew." she smirked before kissing him again.

Irena was going to flip in the morning and let's not even get started on their mothers, but for right now, it was just them.

And that was exactly how they wanted it.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't think they did the frickle frackle, I'm pretty sure they were just cuddiling but, whatever floats your boat (oh my, as I typed the marry me line, the "Romantic Flight" part of "Hiccup the Chief" from the HTTYD2 soundtrack started playing and it was lovely).**_

_**Anyway, there's the proposal! I was flipping out about writing it and all my ideas didn't end up working so I just rolled with the moment (In that moment, I swear I was Hiccup). I hope it was okay! **_

_**FYI, my fluff won't ever be amazing. I've never kissed anyone ever, so I'm not exactly sure how that works and feels and what not. I'll have to ask my nonexistent boyfriend later... **_

_**We'll get Irena's reaction next chapter and probably others' too (Yes, Hiccup cleared it with Astrid's father a long time ago. I'll get to that next chapter as well).**_

_**I'm going to do a shameless self-plug here. I have a HTTYD three shot called Unexpected up as well as it's companion-type piece Little Gust of Wind. They're about Astrid and Hiccup's reaction to their first child (they don't fit into this universe). I also have a HTTYD/Brave crossover fic that will make you **feel** things called Brave Little Warrior. I'd appreciate it if you could check them out! **_

_**Thanks so much for reading and please review if you can! I love hearing from you! **_

_**As always, if you need/want to talk or vent or anything, feel free to PM me! **_

_**You guys are awesome. See you soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back everyone!**

* * *

_"**To love someone is to receive a glimpse of heaven."**** -Karen Sunde**_

* * *

Irena bounced into the main room of the house the next morning, expecting to see Hiccup scribbling away on something like usual.

What she didn't expect to see was Astrid sprawled on the floor and getting attacked by Toothless licking her. But that's exactly what she saw. Astrid was laughing hysterically.

"Astrid?" Irena asked curiously. When had she gotten there? Safira had scampered toward the bowl that had become hers. There was fish in it.

"Hi, Irena." Astrid replied through her laugher. Toothless finally gave up and Astrid sat up and wiped the slobber from her person, still laughing.

"When did you come?"

"I, Uh, actually I didn't leave."

Irena's eyes widened. There wasn't an extra bed in the house. "Where did you sleep?"

Astrid chuckled some. "I slept in Hiccup's room."

Oh, well that was nice of him. "Did he sleep on the floor?"

Astrid laughed again. "No, sweetheart."

Now why would they sleep in the same bed? Oh. "Were you cold?"

Astrid was smiling at her innocence as she stood up. "Not exactly."

Grown-ups were so confusing.

"Hiccup! Irena's awake!" Astrid yelled. Hiccup came out of his room. Actually, more like stumbled. He was always a little clumsy and that made Irena giggle.

"Good morning," he told her, smiling more than usual.

"Good morning!" Irena replied.

"We have something to tell you." Hiccup told the little girl. He stood next to Astrid and they shared a smile.

"What is it?"

"You tell her." Astrid nudged Hiccup with her elbow.

"Me? Okay. Um, Irena, Astrid and I are getting married."

Irena smiled and started bouncing. "Really?"

"Really." the adults replied together.

"We don't have a date or anything, but it's happening." Hiccup added.

"That's why Toothless was attacking me. He's excited."

Irena ran at both of them, hugging them both at the same time as best as a four year old could before just hugging Astrid.

"You're going to be my mommy." Irena said almost as if it was a dream. It was wonderful. She got a dragon and a mommy in two days! She had the best luck! She was the luckiest little girl in the whole world!

Astrid crouched down to her height. "I guess I will be your mommy, huh? Well, I've never been a mommy before. I don't know if I'll be any good."

"You're already the best mommy ever!" Irena announced. And she meant it with every fiber of her little being.

Astrid hugged her. She hoped she'd be able to live up to Irena's expectations. "You're the best little girl."

After Astrid fixed Irena's hair, Astrid said they had to face her parents, so thats where they went. Irena was in between Hiccup and Astrid, holding one of both of their hands. Toothless was following behind and Safira was on Irena's shoulder.

Ingrid was playing with her little brother and Rex next to their house when they caught sight of Irena. Ingrid knelt next to her brother and told him something. The little boy glanced at Irena and nodded. Ingrid nudged him forward.

The boy, Colby, if Irena remembered right, came over rather shyly.

"Do you want to play?"

Irena smiled. None of the kids really wanted to play with her, she still hadn't figured out why. Colby was only three and very shy. Irena looked up at Hiccup hopefully.

"Go on," he said encouragingly. Berk was so small and close that kids bounced around between their friends' houses all the time. If somebody's parents didn't know where their kid was, it was likely their neighbor did.

Irena smiled and followed Colby to where Ingrid was. Safira jumped down from Irena's shoulder to sniff the new people. Colby giggled.

"We'll be back in a little while." Hiccup said, but it fell on deaf ears. The three children were giggling wildly at Safira's eager sniffing.

"She's your dwagon?" Colby asked Irena.

Irena nodded. "I got her yesterday."

"Wow," Colby said, amazed.

"What's her name?" Ingrid asked, patting the tiny blue creature that settled on Rex's sleeping head.

"Safira," Irena replied.

"That's a good name," Ingrid told the little girl.

Irena smiled.

"Ingrid, dear, could you come in for a moment?" a voice called from in the house.

"Okay, Mom!" Ingrid yelled back. She turned to the younger kids. "Don't go to far, okay? I'll be right back."

Irena and Colby nodded seriously and Ingrid went in the house.

Colby smiled mischievously at Irena. "Tag!" he shouted, poking Irena and running.

"No fair!" Irena giggled. "I wasn't ready!" she went after him, chasing him in big, lopsided circles. Safira huffed indignantly. She didn't want to be left out of the game, so she ran after Irena.

After a good thirty seconds of intense giggling, Irena finally caught up to Colby. "Tag!" she shouted, touching his shoulder. Colby giggled and started chasing her. Safira flew clumsily next to Irena. Rex grumbled and went to find a quieter place.

"Hey Colby," said a voice. Both Irena and Colby stopped. Safira tried to hover, but, being little, she fell to the ground with a soft thump.

"Oh no!" Irena exclaimed, gathering the tiny dragon in her arms. "Are you okay, Safira?"

Safira replied by licking Irena's nose and humming. Yes, she was okay. She settled on Irena's shoulder.

"Why are you playing with her?" It was the girl that Irena first talked to soon after coming. The six year old with wavy brown hair. Irena had learned her name was Dagny. There was another girl and three boys next to her.

Colby grabbed Irena's hand and said bravely. "She's my friend."

Irena smiled. She had a friend.

"Why would you want to be friends with her?" the girl asked meanly, her arms were crossed.

Irena's smile faltered. What was wrong with her? She was nice girl, wasn't she? Maybe they knew her parents didn't like her.

"She's nice," Colby said quietly.

"None of us want to be her friend." Dagny said. The other children didn't look quite as sure as she did. Dagny looked at Irena. "We don't like you."

"Why?" Irena asked innocently.

"Your mom and dad didn't want you. You're an orphan." Dagny smiled at the use of the word.

Irena scowled. Her parents might not have liked her, but Hiccup and Astrid did!

"Chief Hiccup only keeps you around 'cause he feels bad for you."

"That's not true!" Irena said loudly, stomping her foot. She knew it wasn't true! She dropped Colby's hand. Safira squawked and flew to Colby's shoulder. Colby looked nervous.

"Yes it is! He doesn't like you either!" Dagny said.

"Yes he does!" Irena said, taking a step forward. What would this girl know about what Hiccup bought of her? She knew he loved her. He told her all the time now. She loved him back.

"How come he almost gave you away then?"

"He apologized!" Irena countered. She knew why he did what he did. Irena was mad now.

"You're just a poor little orphan, Irena. No one likes you. Your own _parents_ didn't even like you. You're too weird to have friends."

"You're mean! You lie." Irena said to Dagny. "I don't like _you_."

"Good," Dagny said shortly, before reaching out and pushing Irena down. "I don't like when dumb people like me anyway."

Irena burst into tears, more about the confrontation and the act of the push rather than the actual pain of it (it didn't hurt much). Behind her, Colby started to cry as well from fright, most likely. Safira jumped from his shoulder to the ground and crawled into Irena's lap.

"What is all this commotion about?" Ingrid and Colby's mother said, exiting the house. Ingrid slipped out behind her. She looked at the scene in front of her. Irena sitting on the ground in tears, Colby wailing behind her, and a smug Dagny. Behind Dagny stood the other children, looking uncomfortable. "Two too many criers." the woman muttered.

Ingrid went to Colby to calm him down. Ingrid's mother was more than halfway to Irena when a nervous looking Astrid and Hiccup rounded the corner.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked, concerned. Astrid beat Ingrid's mother to Irena.

The woman stopped and turned to Hiccup. "I don't know, I was just about to ask that myself. I suppose we'll wait until everyone is calm again.

Astrid moved Safira to the ground and helped Irena stand up before crouching next to her. "Are you okay, Irena?"

Irena nodded tearfully.

"Good," Astrid said, dusting off Irena's dress. "What happened, little one?"

Irena sniffled and took a shaky breath and almost spoke before starting to cry again.

"It's okay, you're okay." Astrid promised.

Ingrid was holding Colby and he was calming down.

Hiccup knelt next to Irena. "You're not hurt are you?"

Irena shook her head and practically threw herself at him. He was thrown off balance and fell onto his rear, but he caught the little girl.

"It's alright, Irena." he was startled. What caused her to act like this? He and Astrid exchanged a worried glance.

Dagny tried to sneak away.

"No," Ingrid's mother said sternly to the six year old, grabbing her arm. "No one is leaving until we know what happened."

Dagny crossed her arms stubbornly.

When Colby and Irena were both only sniffling, the adults figured they could start asking what happened.

Colby pointed at Dagny, who looked angry. She hated tattletales.

"What about her, sweetheart?" his mother asked.

"Mean," he whimpered.

"Mean to who exactly?"

Colby pointed again, this time to Irena, who was sitting on Hiccup's lap, leaning against him and sucking her thumb. He was holding her close.

"Is that true, Irena?" Astrid asked gently. Irena nodded. "What did she do?"

Dagny looked ready to explode.

Irena took her thumb out of her mouth. "She said I was weird. And that no one liked me." Irena looked up at Hiccup. "She said you didn't like me either and that you only kept me 'cause you feel bad for me."

"That's not true. You know that, right?" Hiccup asked Irena.

Irena nodded, putting her thumb back in her mouth.

"Me and Rex like you," Ingrid said to Irena. "And I know Colby does too, right?"

Colby nodded and Ingrid put him on the ground.

"Ben likes you too." Ingrid added.

"You're a sweet girl." Ingrid's mother added.

"Don't forget about me." Astrid said, smiling at Irena. "And Stormfly and Toothless like you."

"Don't forget about Cloudjumper and my mom." Hiccup joined in. "And Safira of course."

Irena smiled a little and stood up, her thumb still in her mouth. Hiccup stood up too. Safira flew back up to Irena's shoulder. Astrid stood up as well and took Irena's hand.

"Push," Colby said suddenly.

"What?" Ingrid asked her brother.

"Dagny pushed Irena. Irena fell." Ben said.

The three adults looked towards Dagny, who still looked angry.

Hiccup walked towards her. He knew she was kind of a difficult child. He was awful at disciplining. He wasn't her parent, but Irena was his daughter and he was chief. That has to count for something, right? "Dagny, is that true?"

She looked down and muttered something.

"Look up and repeat what you said, please." He didn't get down to her level. He felt kind of bad looking down on her like this, but she had to learn somehow.

She did as she was told. "Yeah," she grumbled.

"Why?" Hiccup asked her.

"She's weird." Dagny said, looking indifferent.

"That's no reason to tease her and push her down, is it?"

"She was playing with Colby. She might get him weird too."

"Weirdness isn't contagious, Dagny. And even if it was, Irena's not weird. Why do you think she is?"

"Because she doesn't have any parents. Something must be wrong with her."

"Everyone's got different kinds of families." Hiccup said. "Irena might not have parents anymore, but she has me. And she's got Astrid too. And we love her like your parents love you. And besides that, it's not nice to push _anyone_. For _any_ reason. _Unless_ they're trying to hurt you."

Dagny sighed. "Can I go home now?"

Was she really not understanding this? "No, Dagny. Not until you apologize."

"Fine," Dagny stomped around him and stood in front of Irena. "I'm sorry." she didn't sound at all sorry.

"Okay," Irena replied. She didn't want to forgive her.

Dagny turned to Hiccup. "But-!"

He had no tolerance for bullies. His childhood was terrible and he wanted to make sure that no one else had to go through that. "She doesn't have to forgive you. You hurt her. She accepted it. That's all you can ask for."

Dagny rolled her eyes. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes,"

Dagny turned to leave.

"I'll walk you home, Dagny." Ingrid's mother said. "To explain what happened. Ingrid, watch Colby please. I'll be back soon.

Dagny grumbled and she walked off with Ingrid's mother.

"That was harder than I expected." Hiccup said, coming back by Irena. "You're sure you're not hurt?"

Irena nodded.

"Can Irena play with us?" one of the boys that was behind Dagny asked. They weren't controlled by Dagny anymore. The kids wanted to play with Irena. Irena was nice.

Hiccup looked down at Irena, who only held her arms up towards him. She didn't want to play anymore. She wanted to go home.

Hiccup picked her up. "What do say, kid?"

"I want to go home." she said, curling against him. Safira settled on his shoulder. "Later."

"Later?" Hiccup said to the kids. They nodded.

Colby waved at Irena. "Bye-bye."

Irena waved back.

* * *

"In happier news," Astrid said to Irena, who was curled up on Hiccup's lap. "My father didn't kill him, so the wedding's still on."

"Good," Irena giggled.

"You didn't really think I'd ask you without talking to him first, did you? He's kind of scary." Hiccup asked as Astrid sat next to him.

Astrid chuckled. "I didn't know you had a plan that failed, dork. I thought you were just asking me out of the blue."

"Your mother's reaction was priceless."

"What'd she do?" Irena asked.

"She squealed and them started crying and then almost crushed us in a hug." Astrid replied.

Irena giggled and then looked at Hiccup. "Did you tell your mommy?"

"Yep," he replied.

"What'd she do?"

"She cried and hugged us." Hiccup told her.

"She was a lot quieter about it than my mom." Astrid laughed.

So Irena really was going to have a family! A mom and a dad and two grandmas and a grandpa and cousins! Maybe even brothers and sisters eventually! Married people had babies. Who knows what could happen.

"You look happy, little one." Astrid commented.

"I am happy." Irena smiled.

"When are we going to announce it?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

Astrid snorted. "As if no one knows. My mom's not very good with secrets." Irena giggled.

"Well, we still have to announce it."

"Tonight?" Astrid asked.

"_Tonight_?" Hiccup asked, sounding a little frightened.

"Why not? You asked me, I said yes. Ta-da. End of story. Easy."

"Alright, tonight it is." he replied. "But what are we going to say?"

"Say that you're getting married." Irena said, as if it was obvious.

Hiccup and Astrid laughed.

"Good plan, Irena." Hiccup said before kissing the top of her head. "That's exactly what we'll do."

Irena smiled.

"Um, excuse me?" Hiccup didn't care much for being the center of attention.

Everyone looked towards where he was standing. Astrid was holding his one hand and Irena had his other.

"Don't sound so scared, babe." Astrid told him. "You're announcing a marriage, not an attack."

"I...uh... we have an announcement to make." he took a deep breath. "Astrid and I are engaged."

That simple sentence was enough to send the entirety of the Great Hall into cheers.

"About time!" someone shouted.

"Long time coming!"

"Mulch, you owe me a yak!"

"Knew it!"

"We need some knew babies around here!"

Astrid and Hiccup turned an embarrassing shade of red, making Irena giggle.

After the crowd settled down enough, Hiccup and Astrid we're making their way to sit down. People were congratulating them.

"Irena!" yelled a voice. It was the boy from earlier. Jakob. "Come sit with us."

"Go on, sweetheart." Astrid said.

Irena smiled and ran off to join the other children at their table. Dagny was sitting with her parents, looking very upset.

What a great day.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay announcements! Irena's got friends now! And a family! :) Things are going pretty good for them, huh? *maybe manichal laughter in the distance*. Anyway, I'm looking at the wedding being in 2 to 4 chapters. **_

_**Dagny's kind of a mix of every person that's ever teased me. Colby is adorable. Jakob might be get more important too. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Please review if you can! I love hearing from you! **_

_**As always, PM me if you need or want to talk about anything.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi! Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

"_**Of all the things you choose in life, you don't get to choose what your nightmares are. You don't pick them; they pick you." - John Irving**_

* * *

Irena made fast friends with all of the children, especially Jakob and Colby. The three of them were immediately inseparable, despite the age difference, however slight.

Irena's friendships with the boys ensured that she wouldn't have to be carted around to different adults to be babysat. She could spend the day playing with her friends around the island. They never caused any trouble.

Sometimes though, Irena wanted to play House instead of playing Explorer with the boys. Luckily for her, the girls on the island around her age loved that game almost as much as Toothless loved bellyrubs.

Of course, when a bunch of girls between the ages of three and nine play house, that entails dolls and boys being dragged into the game as well as a lot of imagination. Unfortunately (not so much for the boys), the boys had all very much refused and not one would play House. It was just the girls and their dolls and imaginations.

Irena was relatively new to the game and therefore had yet to name her made-up husband. But she had Lena and a very nice imaginary house with a lovely pretend fireplace and Safira was their family pet. Kaida was at home in her real room because she wasn't feeling well (everyone knows toy dragons can get sick).

Dagny was grounded for a while and without her being bossy, the girls could actually have fun.

Irena was sitting on a log with Lena cradled in her arms and Safira curled at her feet. The girls were talking about silly things, pretending they knew what they were talking about.

Irena thought herself to be a rather good pretend mommy to Lena, although she wasn't exactly sure what Lena thought. She didn't speak dolly. Astrid did though. She said Lena told her that Irena was a wonderful mommy.

Speaking of mommies and Astrid, the wedding date was set quickly. It was sooner that Irena had expected it would be, but still far enough away where invitations could be sent out to other places. There was a lot of people getting invited.

Irena was getting a new, special, extra pretty dress for the occasion. So was Astrid. But Astrid wasn't nearly as excited about it as Irena was.

Safira was going to wear one of Lena's dresses whether she liked it or not.

Hiccup was freaking out. Astrid was calming him down. It was a pretty normal cycle. And with Irena out of the house for most of the time, there was maybe a lot more kissing going on.

"Irena?" Ginia, a slightly pudgy five year old asked.

"What?" Irena wasn't sure if they were in time-out of the game or not. Sometimes they slipped between gameplay and actual talking.

"Do you think Astrid will have a baby?" Real talk.

"Maybe." Irena shrugged. That was a weird question. "Why?"

"I dunno. I was just wondering. My mommy was talking about it."

Would Astrid have a baby someday? Irena would be a big sister then and she'd like that very much. Hiccup and Astrid wouldn't forget her if they had a new baby, she knew they wouldn't. Babies needed lots of attention, but Irena knew she would never be forgotten.

Simple questions have a way of distracting a four year old's mind and Irena was constantly thinking about it all day. When she finally went home, she made sure to open the door extra loud, in case there was kissing going on. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be any as Hiccup and Astrid were on opposite sides of the table, both leaning over a map, deep in concentration. They looked up, however, when Irena shut the door.

"Astrid?" Irena asked, bounding over.

"What?" Astrid asked the little girl. Irena stopped directly next to her chair.

"Are you going to have a baby?"

Hiccup nearly fell out of his chair. Toothless kept him in place by pushing him with his snout. Safira was perched in the open window like a bird.

Astrid laughed and pushed Irena's bangs back. "No, sweetie."

"Not ever?"

"Maybe eventually, but not anytime soon." Astrid looked to Hiccup. "I promise."

Hiccup ran his hand nervously through his hair and gave her a shaky smile. There was _way_ too much going on right now for a baby to be added to the mix.

Astrid rolled her eyes and turned back to Irena. "Any particular reason you're asking, little one?"

"Ginia said her mommy was talking about you. She said something about babies." Irena replied.

"People seem to forget we already have a little girl." Astrid pulled Irena into her lap. Irena smiled and settled against her. Astrid liked children well enough, but having her own was rather far down her to do list. She was a pretty busy person and Hiccup was also ridiculously busy. Everyone just assumed the moment they got married, they'd drop everything and have a baby (it didn't work that fast, just for the record. Certain things needed to happen first). Astrid thought having Irena might lesson the baby talk (she was more important at the moment than any hypothetical babies were anyhow). She was wrong.

Hiccup still looked like he was recovering from the shock of Irena's sudden question.

"Calm down," Astrid told him. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"I won't. I promise." he replied. Toothless snorted, earning him a glare.

Irena giggled a little. She decided the best way to calm him down was to distract him. "Why do you have a map?"

He smiled a little. "I'm planing something."

"What?" Irena asked.

"I'm going exploring in a few weeks." Because, why not? He hadn't gone in a while and he really needed a nice long break. Between the wedding and his new responsibilities as a father and everything else, he was really wearing himself out. His mother had been the one to convince him and between her and Astrid and Gobber he was sure that he'd come back to the village and it would still be in one piece.

"Yup, because I won't let him _ever_ go again after we get married." Astrid said sarcastically. That's when Irena knew that Hiccup was going alone.

"Where are you going to go?" Irena questioned. He had told her a few times about his expeditions before, especially when they were going through the Book of Dragons and he had a really cool story to tell about the time when he saw a real actual kind of the dragon that was on the page when he was traveling.

"Anywhere." he said, smiling. "I went to the west when I found you." he pointed to the island where he found her and then ran his finger in the opposite direction. "I'm probably going to head east and see what I can find." Although he was probably going to go a little west too, to see if he could figure out where Sola, Irena's home island, was.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm aiming for two weeks."

Two weeks was a long time to a four year old. She supposed she'd be staying at Astrid's house for that time but Astrid was going to be super busy when Hiccup left. He was chief and she seemed to be his right hand.

"Come here, little one." Hiccup said gently after looking at the expression on her face. Irena slipped off Astrid's lap and walked around the table to him. He took her hand. "I'm not leaving for a little while yet."

"Good," the little girl said quietly. She didn't want him to go because what if he didn't come back?

She had the sad face on and it was making him feel guilty. "I promise I'll only be gone two weeks. That's only fourteen days, right?"

Irena nodded.

"That's not too long, is it?"

She shrugged sadly. Safira scampered up to her shoulder to nuzzle the side of her head.

She didn't want him to go.

* * *

"Maybe I'll only be a week." Hiccup said to Astrid. It was a lovely evening. They were sitting on the ground outside of his house watching the children play Flightmare tag. Arvindale's Fire was going that night and everyone was excited about it. Irena hadn't been frozen yet, she was quick.

Hiccup was sitting kind of sideways and Astrid was more or less in front of him. If she was any closer to him, she probably would've been in his lap.

"You _deserve_ two weeks." she told him, leaning back against him. "You've been stressing out a little."

He wrapped his arms around her. "But Irena-"

"She's just not used to your adventurous personality. She wasn't around when you left every other month to look for new islands. She feels safe with you and I think she's worried that when you leave, she won't. She'll be fine here, I promise she will."

He still looked concerned. "But-"

She smiled, tilted her head up and looked at him upside-down. "Your inner daddy is showing, babe."

He blinked a few times. Irena had referred to him as her daddy, but had never called him that directly. No one else had ever called him that either. Being called a parent or a father was one thing, being called a daddy, well, that was entirely different! "Is-is that good?"

"I think it's cute." she told him sincerly. It was. Since Irena came, there was a side to him she'd never seen before. Sure, he'd always been a fun, playful, goofy dork who loved to show people new things, but he had a special way with Irena. She looked at him like he was the world and to her, Astrid supposed she was.

He smiled his lopsided smile. "Aren't I always cute?"

"Depends on who you ask." she said, grinning.

"Am I cute to _you_?"

She shrugged. "Eh,"

He looked scandalized for a quick minute before it turned mischievous. He found the ticklish spot on her side and she squealed with laughter.

"S-stop it, Hic-hiccup!" she laughed, trying to push his hands away. Stormfly broke out of her game with Toothless to make sure her rider was okay. She made a grunting noise. Human mates sure showed affection in strange ways. Toothless rolled his eyes in response and grumbled at his Nadder friend. They started their game again.

"Say it then!" he demanded, determined not to let her win. She managed to flip herself around in his grasp and was pulling away with all her might.

"Never!" she cried out.

He only grinned and continued to tickle her. She pulled back so hard the momentum knocked them both to the ground, him landing rather ungracefully on top of her. He moved himself from the accidentally awkward position, but continued to tickle her.

He shook his head. "Say it and I'll stop!"

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "Fine, Hiccup! You're cute!"

He stopped tickling her immediately and smiled. "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her.

She broke away abruptly and slapped his arm.

"What now?" he whined, rubbing his forearm.

"You didn't give me anytime to catch my breath, you dork!" she said, panting, still from the tickling. "Also, there are a lot of people out here."

"Oh right," he said sheepishly. Everyone was out waiting for Arvindale's Fire and Shimmer the Flightmare (the kids of the island had dubbed the dragon that name about three years back after Hiccup had somehow managed to convince it that the people of Berk were friends. Glimmer would pass over the village a few times after she was glowing. It made the children very happy. Glimmer never touched anyone though. They weren't quite to that point yet).

"Now help me up." she demanded.

He sat back and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her into a sitting position.

"Sorry about that, Milady."

She rolled her eyes and elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "You're just lucky I love you."

"That I am." he replied before kissing her cheek.

"It's starting!" cried Jakob from somewhere. Astrid and Hiccup looked up. Sure enough, Arvindale's Fire had begun. Irena ran over to them.

"It's so pretty!" Irena exclaimed, sitting in Astrid's lap. Toothless and Stormfly had stopped their game again to look at the sight. Safira was nearby as well.

"Yes it is." Astrid replied, holding Irena close to her. Hiccup wrapped his arms around both of them from behind and Astrid leaned back against him.

Irena and Astrid were his girls and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Irena sat up straight in bed, panting. Her arm hurt. Bad. She squinted at it in the faint light and she couldn't see anything and she knew it wasn't bleeding. Why did it hurt so bad? She started rubbing it repeatedly to try to make it stop hurting.

Memories of her nightmare raced back into her head and she whimpered. Safira looked up from where she was curled on the foot of her trainer's bed and cooed softly. Her trainer was scared. The tiny dragon scampered up to Irena and nuzzled her. _Get your daddy, Irena!_ Safira whimpered. _I will come with you. You will be safe._

Irena seemed to understand her and snatched Kaida before following the little blue dragon to Hiccup's room. Irena stopped abruptly at the doorway. The moonlight was coming in just right so she could see him. He was sleeping soundly. She didn't want to wake him up!

But then again she didn't want to go back to bed either.

Safira didn't understand her hesitation and climbed right up on Hiccup, crawling all over him. When that didn't work, she licked his face.

He moaned and blinked his eyes open. "Safira?" he reached up and scratched the tiny dragon.

Safira trilled towards the door. Irena was standing in the door looking nervous.

Hiccup sat up. Safira scampered over next to Toothless, who had woken. Toothless picked his head up. "Irena? What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." Irena said quietly. "And my arm hurts." It still hurt pretty bad.

"Come here, little one."

Irena climbed up next to him and leaned against his side.

"What was your dream about?" Hiccup asked her softly.

"My daddy." she whimpered back, snuggling more against him. "He hurt me."

"It was just a dream, Irena." he promised, rubbing her back. How awful it must have been to be in her position, to be repeatedly and constantly physically hurt by someone who was supposed to love her. How awful it must be to relive it. "No one can hurt you here, I won't let them. You're safe."

She nodded slowly. It surprised him some that she wasn't more upset about this than she was about the thunderstorm a few weeks back.

"Which arm hurts?" He figured he knew already.

"This one," Irena held her arm out and they both looked at it. In the faint light, Irena could make out the scar on it.

Hiccup understood. Sometimes when he was having a bad day or woke up from a nightmare, his leg would hurt pretty bad. And it was impossible because it wasn't there anymore. The mind was a strange thing, it could make you feel pain in something that didn't exist anymore. Or, in Irena's case, an old wound with a terrible memory behind it.

He touched her arm gently. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." Irena admitted.

He touched it a few more times to check for any other injuries. It seemed fine.

"It feels better now." Irena told him.

"Good," Hiccup said, smiling a little.

Toothless came over and sniffed Irena a few times. She just smelled scared, not hurt. She was calming down quickly. He licked the scar on her arm and Irena smiled. Toothless cooed and went back to lay down. He allowed Safira curl up next to him.

"Can I stay with you?" Irena asked Hiccup. She didn't want to go back to her room.

"Sure," Hiccup told her. She smiled.

Irena curled up next to him, Kaida tucked in her arms.

"Good night, little one."

There was no response. Irena had already fallen asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: I have a Fanfiction Twitter now! I'll be posting updates on my writing there! I'd love for you to follow me! **_ PMiHFFwriter

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! And thank you all for your sweet reviews! I'd respond individually, but my computer and iPod hate me! Thank you all so much!**_

_**I was an avid House player when I was little and I still play it with my little neighbors when they ask. I also loved to play Freeze Tag growing up and the children of Berk's version of that game is Flightmare tag (for those of you that haven't seen the show or don't remember, Flightmares spray things with a mist to temporarily paralyze them. Astrid's uncle Finn was thought to have frozen in fear at the sight of it, bringing the Hofferson name dishonor, because they didn't know about the mist until Hiccup and the teens figured it out).**_

_**Yes, I am having Hiccup go on a little adventure. It should be fun! **_

_**I've started my draft on the wedding already. I'm think I'll split it up into two chapters. If you like the four newest Disney princesses, I think you'll like it! They won't have too big of a big part, but I wanted to include them! I am aware that the suggested time periods of the movies make it nearly impossible for anyone but Merida to have met Hiccup and friends, but when I was little, I always thought that the princesses all knew each other (and had tea parties together) so I'm just expanding that idea.**_

_**As always, my PM inbox is always open and if my computer is nice to me, I'll respond ASAP. :)**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please Review if you can!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello all!**_

* * *

"**Simply having children does not make mothers."** - John A. Shedd

* * *

He was leaving today.

He had decided to be gone only a week for Irena's sake. Her nightmares had been reoccurring since they day he told her he was leaving and she practically refused to let go of him during the day and he stayed with her until she fell asleep at night. It was worrying him, but Astrid and his mother still insisted he go.

Toothless was thrilled they were still going though and he had been making it nearly impossible to do anything last minute with all his bouncing around.

"You've got everything, right?" Astrid asked. She was leaning against a tree, her arms crossed loosely. Irena was holding onto the very edge of her skirt like Hiccup had seen small children do with their mothers countless times to stay close.

"I think so." he told her, digging through his pack one last time. Toothless bumped him anxiously with his snout. Come on! Hiccup laughed. "In a bit, bud. I promise." he stood up and smiled at her.

"I expect you to come back with the same number of limbs you're leaving with."

"Let's hope." he smiled crookedly.

"I expect you to be careful too, young man." Valka told him.

"I will, I swear."

Valka hugged him. "I mean it. You better come back to us in one piece."

"I'll try my best."

Valka pulled back and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You have fun. Try not to worry about us too much. We'll be alright."

He smiled. Toothless bumped him in the back, making him chuckle.

"If a dragon happens to follow you home, please make sure its friendly." his mother continued.

He laughed. "Will do."

"Hey," Astrid said.

Hiccup turned around.

"If you're going to run off with some girl you meet, I'd like a warning." the tone of her voice was playful, but there was a strange seriousness behind it.

"Now why would I go and do something stupid like that?" he asked, grabbing her hand. Irena was distracted by Toothless whimpering and nuzzling at her. He was telling her she'd be alright in his own little dragon way.

"I don't know." she shrugged, still smiling a little. "I hear the girls out east are pretty."

"Even if they are, I doubt they could hold a candle to you."

She blushed faintly, curse being a female. He smirked smugly. It wasn't very easy to get Astrid to blush. Before she could properly respond to his smug expression, Snotlout shouted from some distance away "Oh, gag me with a metal hand hook!"

"Seriously, get a room, you two." Tuffnut cringed.

"You guys are worse than my parents!" Ruffnut yelled.

Astrid scowled in the general direction of their friends and they shut up rather quickly.

"We'll see you when you come back, Hiccup!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Yeah, see ya!" Ruff added.

And the three of them hightailed it away. Hiccup rolled his eyes. Ruffnut was still pining after Eret, but he barely gave her the time of day and Fishlegs had practically given up on her, though Snotlout was still trying to win her affections. Even Tuff had his eye on some girl. Despite the gang recently being bitten with the romance bug, they still gagged at Hiccup and Astrid (well, Fishlegs didn't).

"You are such a cheesy dork." Astrid said, punching him in the arm.

"Yeah, I know." he smiled. "But you love me for it."

She shrugged. "Well..."

He laughed and yanked her closer. "Come here, you." he kissed her firmly.

Valka smiled a little at them before scratching Toothless behind his ear flaps. Irena made a bit of a face.

When they finally broke apart, Astrid uncharacteristically threw her arms around him, startling him some. She spoke quietly. "I'm serious. Be careful."

"Of course," he replied. He tightened his hold on her and closed his eyes.

"I'll miss you." It was only a week, but it was going to feel like much longer than that.

"I'll miss you too." he whispered into her hair.

Toothless took their stillness as an opportunity to hit Hiccup with his tail. He knew Hiccup was going to miss her, but this was seriously taking _forever_.

"Ouch, bud." Hiccup complained. Toothless cackled at him and Hiccup patted his snout. "Almost." He looked up and saw Irena hovering near his mother, looking ready to cry, her disgusted expression gone. He went over to her and picked her up. She wound her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder before sniffling. "Don't cry, little one." he told her.

"I don't want you to go." she told him.

"I'll only be a week, I promise. You'll be here with Astrid and Stormly and Jakob and Colby. You probably won't even notice I'm gone."

"I will," she countered into his shoulder. "I don't want bad dreams."

Was her plan to break his heart today? "I know, bad dreams are pretty terrible, aren't they? But you'll be with Astrid and I'll tell you a secret about her if you'd like."

"What?" Irena asked, looking up at him.

"She's the best at making bad dreams go away." When did he get so good at winging it?

"Better than you?"

"Way better." he dropped his voice. "She's pretty scary, you know."

Irena giggled and Astrid raised an eyebrow at him. Alright. She'd roll with that accusation if it made Irena feel better. She wasn't that scary, was she? She looked to Toothless and patted him a few times, telling him to not let anything too crazy happen.

"And when I come home I'll tell you about everything I saw. All the dragons and all the people-"

"Will you draw them?" Irena asked hopefully.

"Sure I will. And I'll show you all of them when I get back. If you promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll learn to count to fifty without stopping." he was only half-joking.

She always got messed up at about thirty-five for some reason, even though she knew all her numbers. "I promise."

"Good." he smiled and kissed the side of her head. "You'll be a good girl, won't you?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"What am I talking about? You're always good." he put her down. "I am going to miss you, little one."

Irena hugged him. "You be good too!"

"Why do you all keep telling me that?" Hiccup demanded, laughing.

"Because you're a klutz." Astrid told him.

"Thanks for summing that up." Hiccup chuckled. He looked to his dragon. "Ready to go bud?"

Toothless purred and crouched down, making it easier for Hiccup to get on.

"See you all in a week!" Hiccup said, clicking his prosthetic into place.

"Have fun," Astrid told him.

He smiled at all of them before patting Toothless' neck. "Let's go, bud."

Toothless squawked and took off, eager to explore.

Irena waved and Hiccup waved back before they flew away.

It would be a long week for everyone.

* * *

Toothless had put Stormfly and Cloudjumper in charge of the dragons in his absence, at least that's what Hiccup thought was happening when he found the Nadder and the Stormcutter watching and listening to their Alpha with rapt attention that morning. How suiting, as their respective riders were in charge of the people. Both species would be in good hands, or, in the dragon's case, claws.

Hiccup wasn't worried about the island in general. No, he knew that Berk would survive without him for a week. He was, however, worried about his daughter (although sometimes when that word came into his head, he had to stop and think).

Irena was a sweet, bubbly girl. She was only a little shy and only sometimes. But she tended to get pretty emotional. At least she was staying with Astrid. Astrid seemed to have a clear understanding (better than him most of the time) about how Irena's brain worked; what she was scared of, how she worked things out, and the reasoning behind everything she did. The nightmares were working her up considerably (her arm was pink from her constant rubbing to make the phantom pains go away. It had become a nervous habit in the last week) and he hoped they wouldn't get any worse and that Astrid would be able to calm her down.

Toothless crooned and turned his head to look at Hiccup. He could sense his rider was thinking too much. Irena would be fine. Astrid was taking care of her.

"Yeah, I know bud." Hiccup sighed, rubbing Toothless' neck. He had an idea that made him smile. "What do you say we add a bit of dramatic flair?"

Toothless groaned. As long as he didn't have to bring Astrid and Valka home a mangled, unconscious boy, he was up for some tricks. That didn't mean he had to be nice about it though.

Hiccup rummaged through the pack on the side of Toothless' saddle with one hand to find his helmet (it wasn't very good for just exploring. It was a bit hard to see out of due to some minor peripheral issues. He was trying to fix that). "Aw, come _on_ Toothless, where's your sense of _adventure_?"

Toothless responded by making an unamused noise and jerking to the left quickly, making Hiccup actually hold onto the saddle for fear of falling off into to the deep blue waters of the sea below. Toothless cackled, making the young chief scowl.

"Alright, you useless reptile," Hiccup put his helmet on. "Let's see what you've got!"

Safira squawked the moment Irena stepped in to Astrid's house. The Terror had never been there before and it smelled different than Irena's house. She hopped off the girl's shoulder, eager to explore.

Ramona smiled. She had no problem with dragons, but she was mildly afraid of heights, unlike her daughter. Ramona had a Terror as well, she had taken a liking to the pinkish dragon her daughter had trained in stealth some years ago. His name was Zippy and he was... well, he was somewhere. He was trained in stealth, after all. "Well, there you girls are. I was worried you got lost."

Astrid shut the door behind her and sighed. Irena was trying to sneak up on Safira.

"Busy day, I take it?"

"I don't know how he does it, Mom." was Astrid's reply. "It was me, Valka, _and_ Gobber, it's only been a day, and we're _all _exhausted." Even Stormfly and Cloudjumper were beat, and they didn't tire easily.

"Ah, well, he's definitely one of a kind. Heart of a chief, soul of a dragon, right?"

Astrid laughed a little. "Yeah. I'm glad we gave him the week off. He totally deserves it if everyday is like this." He hated asking for help, but after today, she wasn't going to let him decline her offers so easily.

"You better get used to being busy, dear." her mother replied. "It's only a matter of time-"

Astrid interrupted."Until half of it's my job. I know. That's all I've heard today." There were two months left to their wedding. Part of Astrid wished it as sooner and the other part wished it was farther.

"You'll get used to it and you'll be absolutely be fine. The two of you are born leaders. You'll be an unstoppable force."

Astrid smiled at her mother and stifled a yawn.

"Why don't you go to bed, dear?" Ramona suggested.

"Good idea. Coming, Irena?"

Irena nodded, Safira once again perched on her shoulder.

"Good night, girls."

"Night, Mom."

Irena ran over and gave the older woman a quick hug, which she returned, before bounding back over to Astrid and holding her arms up in a silent request to be carried the rest of the way. Astrid smiled and obliged.

Ramona was pretty sure she blinked and missed Astrid grow up.

* * *

Irena was curled against Astrid's side, her arms holding both Lena and Kaida close, Safira was curled up on her pillow. She was asleep, and peacefully so. Hopefully her nightmares had ended.

Maybe Astrid was scary enough to scare away bad dreams. The blonde smiled to herself.

Astrid rolled over onto her back slowly so she wouldn't wake the little girl next to her. She never would've pictured herself as a mother, not even an adopted one, five years previous. No, back then she had been a fighter who rarely showed emotion. Hiccup had changed that.

She didn't want to sound sappy, but it was true. Hiccup had not only managed to change an entire island's view of him and of dragons, he had also managed to soften her some. Not that it was a bad thing necessarily. She was still as tough as Gronkle Iron when she needed to be, but she was a mother now and was going to be a wife in a short time.

Her fourteen year old self would've scoffed at the very idea of being in love and being tied down for the rest of her life with a child to look after. Her twenty year old self knew love was a wonderful thing and that she wasn't going to be tied down by being a mother or getting married. She and Hiccup treated each other as equals, because they were. He'd never expect her to be a quiet wife who did nothing but sew (she despised it, actually). They were adventurous, strong-willed, stubborn dorks _together_. Nothing could change that.

Irena made a sleepy little noise and snuggled even closer to her. Astrid smiled and rubbed her back gently.

Even though Astrid's life was a far cry from what she would've wanted it to be a few years ago, she loved it. She loved everything about it.

Hopefully it would never change.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked this one! I didn't mean for Astrid to get all sappy at the end, but she did so, yeah. I tried my best to keep her in character, so sorry if she's slightly off. We'll get more Hiccup next chapter, I promise!**_

_**There will be two more chapters until the wedding stuff starts (!) and it will be and will be split into three parts: Getting Visitors, Getting Prepared, and Getting Married. I'm very excited to write this (can you tell?). I will say this in advance: Viking/Norse culture intrigues me greatly. It's very unique and I love to learn about it (seriously, look at Viking Answer Lady's website if you don't know much about the culture. It's really interesting) I've read up on Viking weddings and while I think they're really cool, my wedding will be a little different. I know Berk is a village of Vikings, but they're, as much as it pains me to say it, **_**fictional**_** Vikings (I mean, they've got dragons for Odin's sake!), so I will be using lots of aspects of traditional Viking weddings, but I'll be twisting them around a bit. I hope that's okay with everyone! If you do want to read a to-the-book, historically correct Hiccstrid wedding, there are a lot floating around on this site. **_

_**Anyhoodles, thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews. If you do, you'll receive an imaginary baby Night Fury! **_

_**See you soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

No quote today. I couldn't find one. :/

* * *

"Now hold you hand up and tell her to sit."

"Sit," Irena said, holding her hand up.

Safira chirped and sat politely, her little tail flicking.

Irena beamed. "I did it!"

"Yes you did." Astrid smiled. "Good job."

"Good girl, Safira." Irena praised the little blue dragon. Safira squawked happily and ran over to her friend for a scratch, which Irena happily gave.

There wasn't too much you could train a Terror to do other than simple commands, but that was alright. Terrors were a great first time dragon. Irena was a quick learner and so was Safira, so things were moving smoothly.

The Wednesday class had wrapped up, they had lunch, and Astrid had decided it was about time for Irena and Safira to have a lesson of their own. It was keeping her busy. Valka and Gobber were out in the village and Ingrid had stuck around and brought Colby to watch.

"Can Colby try?" Irena asked Astrid, looking up from rubbing Safira's tummy.

"If he wants to." Astrid replied, looking over at Colby and smiling. Colby smiled back nervously.

Irena looked over to her friend. "Do you want to try?"

Colby nodded nervously and Ingrid nudged him forward.

Irena put Safira down. "Listen to Colby, okay?"

Safira turned to face the boy, head cocked expectantly.

"Tell her to come." Astrid told Colby.

"Come, Safira." Colby commanded the blue dragon, albeit quietly.

Safira bounded over to the little boy's feet.

"Now tell her to sit."

"Sit." Colby said. Safira plopped down, looking up at the boy. Colby giggled and scratched the dragon's head.

"Now _you_ did it!" Irena chirped. Colby smiled and ran back to his big sister. Safira ran over to Irena, sitting on her head and crooning.

"You did good, Colby." Ingrid told her brother. Colby beamed.

Astrid smiled. Sure, getting a dragon to sit was a little thing, but to a kid it was kind of a big deal.

"Astrid,"

Astrid turned around to see Gobber and Grump in the doorway to the Academy.

"There's something goin' on in the fields. They won' listen ta me or Valka. Mind givin' us a hand, lass? They'll listen to you."

"I'll be right there." Astrid promised before turning back to the kids. Gobber and grump took off. "I have to go to the fields. Would you keep an eye on Irena, Ingrid?"

"Sure," Ingrid nodded.

Astrid climbed up on on Stormfly's back. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Let's go, girl." Astrid said to Stormfly. Stormfly took off and they headed towards the fields.

Hiccup had been gone for three and a half days and it had practically been all nonstop running around since then. Astrid had finally gotten the time to do something with Irena and she had to leave her to fix something and the job was split between three more than capable people. Her stupid, stubborn boyfriend did it all by himself. She was going to sit him down and have a very serious discussion about accepting help when he came home.

Hopefully the next few days would go by quickly. Irena's nightmares had, unfortunately, not gone away. Her little arm was still pink from all the rubbing. She was a little trooper during the day now, but at this point, she was a little afraid to go to sleep. Both of them had barely slept the last few nights. Astrid hoped Hiccup coming home would make her nightmares cease permanently.

When Astrid and Stomfly made it to the fields, the shouting was quite loud. Gobber was trying and failing to hush everyone. Valka was standing next to Cloudjumper, looking more or less frazzled. Her communication skills were still a little rusty and she gave up trying, although she felt bad that she couldn't help.

Stormfly landed next to Cloudjumper and Astrid slipped off. Valka looked relieved. Astrid walked to the middle of the small crowd and held her hands up. "Everyone, shut up!" she shouted, effectively quieting everyone but a baa-ing sheep. Everyone turned to look at her, a few looking a little nervous. Astrid _was_ awfully scary and sometimes that was useful. Gobber smiled at her. "Now explain the problem. O_ne at a time_."

* * *

Toothless swooped down and landed in a meadow. It was getting dark and while Toothless enjoyed flying through the night, Hiccup did not. He was a human and humans always slept at night. Toothless knew this.

Hiccup used the fading sunlight to look at the map. They had flown quite far really. They hadn't seen any new dragons yet, but they had seen a large group of Nightmares the day before. Hiccup had spent a decent amount of time drawing them while Toothless socialized. He had even asked around about Irena's home. No one had ever even _heard_ of Sola, let alone seen the place. Half of his plan had failed already.

Toothless sniffed the air suddenly.

"What is it, bud?"

Toothless made a grumbly noise towards a large tree before heading over there. Hiccup followed, leaving his map open on the ground.

There was a surprised squeak when Toothless stuck his head around the trunk of the tree. The squeak was feminine.

"He won't hurt you." Hiccup promised whoever Toothless had startled.

Toothless bumped whoever it was with his snout until they emerged from the tree's other side. It was a brunette girl about Hiccup's age. She looked perplexed.

"Um, hello." Hiccup said pleasantly.

"...hi," replied the strange girl.

"Toothless didn't mean to scare you." Hiccup told her, scratching the dragon under his chin.

The girl still side-stepped away from Toothless, looking weary, but she introduced herself. "I'm Kristiana."

"I'm Hiccup."

She snickered. "What kind of a name is _that_?"

"It scares off trolls." he shrugged.

She smiled, clearly amused. "Well that's helpful."

"I'd say it is."

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"We're exploring." he motioned to the map behind him on the grass.

"Sounds fun,"

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Why we're exploring? Not exactly. My mother and girlfriend insisted I needed a break."

Toothless nuzzled at Kristiana's hand. She seemed friendly. She didn't move her hand away, but her eyes were wide.

"He really won't hurt you. My four year old plays with him all the time."

Toothless gurgled in agreement and Kristiana opened her hand slowly. Toothless licked it.

"You have a four year old?" Kristiana asked Hiccup, slowly moving to rub Toothless' nose. The Night Fury purred happily. "I find it hard to believe you are married. You can't be any older than me." Kristiana looked about seventeen to Hiccup.

"I never said I was. I just said I _have _a four year old." Hiccup replied, folding his map back up.

Kristina moved her hand to Toothless' neck. "So you're telling me you knocked up some girl four years ago? I'm hoping it was your girlfriend."

"No." Hiccup put his map back in his armor. "She's adopted, thank you very much."

"No need to get testy," Kristiana's nose crinkled. "I don't know you, remember?"

Toothless turned away from his scratcher and came to Hiccup's side.

"Sorry, nobody has really asked me that before." Hiccup shrugged.

"That's okay." the brunette replied, swatting her hand through the air. She changed the subject. "Are you going to sleep here? In the middle of the forest?"

"Why not? I've got food. And a dragon." She hadn't asked about Toothless yet, oddly enough.

"Nope."

"What?"

"You're coming with me." she insisted. "My mother will come back from the dead if I don't make you come stay with us." Us?

"But you don't know me! I could be a serial killer!" People on Berk were warm and welcoming for the most part, but never like this! This was dangerous kindness! Toothless snorted. Serial killer? Yeah, right.

Kristiana seemed to have the same thought. "You hardly look like you could punch someone hard enough to actually cause pain. No offense."

Hiccup smiled a bit. "None taken."

"If you don't come with me, I will have to drag you."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. If this girl was Astrid, the moment he said he was fine where he was, Astrid would have left. "Fine." he sighed. "But I warn you now, I have to get up early so I can start heading home."

"That's fine." Kristiana replied. "Now follow me."

So he did. Toothless was immediately to his left. The pair followed Kristiana on a winding path out of the woods.

"Are you going to tell me where I am?" Hiccup asked the girl.

"Are you going to tell me where you're from?" she countered.

"Berk," Hiccup replied. "Your turn."

"Dreki,"

Eventually, they arrived at a house. It was of a decent size and looked to be two floors tall.

A small girl darted out of the house, she was probably six and her curly copper hair was cut to her shoulders. "Sissy! Nessa called me-!" The little girl stopped short when she saw Hiccup. "Who're you?"

"I'm Hiccup." Hiccup replied, putting his hand on Toothless' snout to keep him from investigating the tiny girl.

"That's a weird name."

"I know." he smiled. "What's your name?"

"Elida. Your dragon is cute."

Toothless let his tongue loll out of the side of his mouth to prove her point. Hiccup chuckled. "Thank you."

"Can I pet him?"

"Sure," Hiccup took his hand from Toothless' snout, allowing the dragon to sniff Elida.

"Sissy doesn't like dragons much. I do. They're pretty." Elida explained, rubbing Toothless' neck.

"Do you have a lot of dragons here?" Hiccup asked mostly Kristiana.

"No, they only come around once a year." Kristiana responded.

"Toothless sleeps in my room."

"Lucky," Elida breathed.

* * *

Kristiana had six sisters. She was the oldest at nineteen, then Helga who was fifteen, Signy who was fourteen, Torid who was ten, Nessie who was eight, Elida who was five and finally baby Brenna, who was only ten months old. Their mother was dead, so Kristiana had stepped up to matron of the household and that required minding all the girls while her father was working.

All the girls were in bed, though. Except for Kristiana.

She had explained to Hiccup that the girls had thought they'd heard a dragon's roar and she promised to investigate and left Helga in charge, which was how she found him and Toothless. All the girls had been head over heels for Toothless when they saw him.

"You're an only child, huh?" Kristiana asked him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Hiccup was shocked. Toothless was curled up next to him, fast asleep. He had missed playing with Irena and he had six girls to play with. He was exhausted.

"You looked overwhelmed with the seven of us all in one room." Kristiana smiled. "My mother always said that a house with less than three sets of running feet was a boring one. Sorry, I should've warned you."

"It's fine. I like kids."

"Are you going to have more?"

"I don't know." Hiccup shrugged, running his hand through his hair. "I'll let you know after the wedding."

"You lied to me." Kristiana announced.

"Huh?"

"You said you had a girlfriend, not that you were getting married!"

Hiccup shrugged. "Sorry? Habit."

Kristiana sighed dreamily. "I wish I could get married."

"Why can't you?"

"No, no! I _can_ get married, just not the way I want. My mother is dead. She can't make my dress."

"...oh..." Yeah, her mother was dead. "How'd she... how'd she die?"

"She was older when Brenna was born. She didn't live long enough to see her."

"I'm so sorry." was all Hiccup could say.

"Don't be." Kristiana said quietly, looking down.

"I-I lost my dad a few months ago." Hiccup admitted equally as quietly.

"Not during childbirth, I assume."

Hiccup chuckled. "No."

"Wait a minute..." Kristiana looked up slowly. "Stoick the Vast... Berk.. you're... chief, aren't you?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I-yeah."

"Oh my gods," Kristiana shook her head. "I can't believe I didn't put that together before! The Night Fury, the map, the leg!" She stood up. "You're a legend! And I brought you into my house with six wild sisters." She collapsed back into her chair and buried her face in her hands. "I am _so_ sorry."

"Seriously, don't be! I'm only a year older than you! I don't need to be treated special or anything! Trust me, Kristiana. I'm fine."

She didn't move.

"My girlfriend punches me really hard when I'm being an idiot." he said sheepishly, trying to make her feel better. "My daughter agrees. I am very much an idiot."

"What's her name?"

"Who's name? My girlfriend or my daughter?"

"Both, I guess." Kristiana looked up.

"My girlfriend's name is Astrid and our daughter's is Irena."

"Divine beauty and woman of peace. Do their names fit them?"

"I'd say so."

Kristiana smiled. "Lucky guy."

He grinned. "Very lucky."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed." Kristina stood up. "I don't know if you'll be here in the morning, so I guess this is goodbye." She held her hand out towards him. He took it.

"If you're ever around Berk, make sure to visit."

"We will." she promised. She pointed him to the spare bedroom. "My dad won't bother you and I doubt he'll care that you're here. Good night, Hiccup."

"Good night, Kristiana and thank you."

She smiled at him and went up the stairs to her room. Hiccup bent down. "Come on, Toothless." Toothless whined and stood up. He followed Hiccup into Kristiana's family's spare bedroom. Toothless curled up next to the bed. "We're heading home tomorrow, bud."

Toothless grumbled happily.

"Hopefully Irena's nightmares aren't too bad... I really miss them, Toothless."

Toothless pulled his ears to his head tightly and closed his eyes.

Hiccup chuckled. "Alright bud, let's go to bed."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I'm back at school now and it was stressing me out for so long! This chapter was hard and didn't end up the way I wanted to, but I hope it's okay! One more chapter and then the next will be the wedding! YAY! Thank you guys so much for reading this probably crummy chapter and for being so patient! **_

_**Please let me know what you thought in a review! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**"The soul is healed by being with children. " -English Proverb**

* * *

It was late, but Astrid wasn't sleeping. Hiccup was supposed to be back soon after lunch, but there had been no sign of him. They were giving him until dawn and then were going to go looking for him. She was terribly worried, not that she'd ever admit it.

She had taken Irena home the night before to see if it would help her nightmares (there wasn't much of a change) and she stayed there with her. She had sat with Irena until she fell asleep (and told her about how they got Hiccup's toy Nadder back when they were teenagers) and then went to wait in the main room with Valka. They didn't speak much. Their worry was hard to talk around, but Astrid tried.

"Ooh, when he gets home I'll feed him to Stor- did you hear that?" It was a whooshing noise.

Valka nodded. "It sounded like-"

"Easy, bud." came a muffled voice from outside.

Astrid marched to the door and flung it open as quietly as she could.

"Hey Astrid," Hiccup said, grinning. Toothless smiled at her as well.

She scowled and punched his arm hard. She was mad at him. "You were supposed to be home hours ago!" she chastised in a loud whisper.

He rubbed his arm. "Sorry, we got stuck in a storm. We somehow beat it here. It'll hit around dawn, maybe. And ow, Astrid, geez."

She tried to scowl at him, but it didn't work much longer. She couldn't stay upset with him if he was stuck in a storm. Her scowl dropped mostly against her will and Hiccup kissed her cheek. "Sorry for worrying you, Milady."

"Thank Odin you're alright, son." Valka said from behind Astrid. Toothless trotted into the house and crooned indigently. She chuckled and scratched the dragon. "And you too, Toothless."

Astrid pulled Hiccup into the house and shut the door.

"I have something for you," Hiccup told Astrid, pointing at her, and she smiled a bit. "But you can't have it yet."

"Why would you tell me then?" she threw her hands up in frustration.

He smirked. "Because you're cute when you're irritated."

She crossed her arms made a noise similar to a growl. Anyone in their right mind would have shut up then, but Hiccup was, well, Hiccup, and that on top of the fact that he did find her quite adorable when she was irritated meant he wasn't going to shut up.

"That's exactly what I mean." Hiccup laughed.

"What if I find it?" she raised an eyebrow. She was pretty good at finding things.

"Good luck with that." he replied, still smirking. "I promise you won't find it. I have something for Irena and you too, Mom."

"Me?" Valka was surprised.

"Yes, and you're all getting them on the same day. And no, I won't tell you anyone else's or give you any clues."

What could he possibly have for all three of them? Astrid was stumped.

"You'll get it soon enough." Hiccup promised. "Is Irena sleeping?"

"She was worrying herself sick, poor dear." Valka explained. She really was. Almost immediately after lunch, Irena had started rubbing her arm with the scar on it urgently and worriedly. She claimed she wasn't hungry at dinner and refused to eat anything. Astrid had, somehow, convinced her to eat a few bites.

"I said one o'clock, and if not, before midnight at least." he smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"I'm just glad you're alright, you big dork." Astrid told him.

"I promised I'd come back in one piece and I did!"

"Yes. Thank you." Valka smiled. "Well, I guess I'll be going to bed then. Good night."

"Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Valka."

Toothless rubbed against her legs and she scratched smiled at the three of them and left.

"How's Irena been with her nightmares?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"She's still got them. I was hoping they'd go away when you came home."

Oh no. He knew he shouldn't have left. She was still suffering with her nightmares and it was all his fault. "Are they all about the same thing?"

Astrid shrugged. "She won't tell me anymore. She just cries."

He sighed and walked towards her room, Toothless and Astrid following behind.

Irena was curled on her side, facing the door, her thumb in her mouth, Kaida and Lena hugged close to her with her free arm. Safira was sleeping on her pillow, but perked up when Hiccup opened the door.

"It's alright, Safira. Go back to sleep." Hiccup told the little dragon quietly. Safira trilled softly and lay her head back down, her eyes still trained intently on Hiccup.

"No..." Irena murmured suddenly, her face crumpling. Safira trilled, concerned. She whimpered and before Hiccup could cross the room to get to her, she squealed in her sleep and her breathing became heavy. "No! Daddy!" she cried out.

Hiccup sat next to her on the bed andput his hand lightly on her arm. "Irena? Irena, wake up." Toothless was next to the bed as well, just as concerned as his rider.

She cried out again and Hiccup looked over at Astrid hopelessly. Astrid sighed and joined Hiccup. The sight of Irena like this was just heartbreaking.

Astrid lightly shook the little girl. "Irena, please wake up."

Irena's sat up with a start, and, though her eyes were open, she cried out one last time.

"It's okay, little one." Hiccup told her gently from her side.

Irena looked over at him and blinked twice. "Daddy," she breathed, relieved, before wrapping her arms around his middle.

Hiccup hugged her close. "It's okay, Irena. You're okay. I'm here, I've got you."

Irena curled closer to him, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

Astrid was smiling. Had Hiccup not noticed? Irena had just called him "Daddy" and he didn't react at all. Given, he was worried, but so was she and she noticed.

"Don't go." Irena begged rather pitifully.

"I won't." Hiccup promised sincerely, pulling her into his lap. "I won't, Irena."

When Irena finally calmed down, she looked up. Hiccup kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay now, little one?"

She nodded slowly.

He smiled. "Good. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Daddy." She looked shocked. She hadn't realized she had called him that. Maybe he didn't want her too. Her cheeks flushed faintly and she looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I called you 'Daddy'." Irena shifted uncomfortably. She wanted to call him that desperately. Her real father didn't deserve that title, Hiccup did. There was no contest there. Daddies don't have to be fathers and sometimes fathers aren't daddies.

He felt a little dumbstruck and happy. She called him 'Daddy'. That was new and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. She loved him that much. "You can call me that if you want to."

Irena looked back up at him, sapphire eyes wide. "I can?"

"Sure you can."

She smiled and so did Astrid, but Hiccup and Irena seemed to not have noticed her presence.

"Did you have fun on your adventure?" Irena asked Hiccup.

He nodded. "I did. I'll show you what I drew in the morning if you want."

"Yes please." She said eagerly.

Hiccup laughed. "I made a new friend too. She's got a little sister that's your age."

Irena smiled.

"She?" Astrid asked on accident. It was meant to be a thought. It came out pretty harsh too. Stupid mouth.

"Yes," Hiccup replied. "Her name is Kristiana and she has six little sisters. I think you'd like her, Astrid."

"Does she like dragons?" Irena asked excitedly, reaching over to scratch Safira.

"Her sisters do. She's not very fond of them, but she puts up with them. And I told her about you two and she says I'm very lucky." Hiccup kissed Astrid on the side of her head. "I must say I agree."

Astrid smiled. She wasn't jealous. No, she knew better than that. This girl was a friend, if that.

Irena yawned suddenly, losing energy as fast as any little girl can.

"Tired, little one?" Hiccup asked.

"Mhmhm," Irena drooped against him, slipping her thumb into her mouth.

Hiccup adjusted the four year old in his arms and stood up. He knew she wasn't going to want to sleep alone. She curled against his shoulder contentedly.

Astrid stood up as well, thinking she should probably leave.

"Can you stay, Mommy?" Irena murmured against Hiccup's armor. If she could call Hiccup her daddy, she assumed she was allowed to call Astrid her mommy.

Mommy. That was a word Astrid never thought she'd hear anyone call her. It warmed her heart in a way she didn't think possible before Irena came into her life. Children really were wonderful things. Astrid and Hiccup exchanged quick a glance and it was settled.

* * *

Moments later, Irena was snuggled in between Astrid and Hiccup, Lena and Kaida in her arms. Safira was curled up next to Toothless. The three of them were as close as physically possible without crushing Irena. It felt like family. It felt nice.

"I missed you both so much, you know." Hiccup told them. Irena was half asleep, so all she could do was hum in agreement. Astrid smiled at Hiccup over Irena- their daughter's- head.

"We missed you." Astrid replied. Irena cuddled closer to Astrid, who was falling asleep. "You'll have to tell us all about it in the morning."

"I will," Hiccup assured. "Good night." He said to both of them.

"Good night," Astrid replied, shutting her eyes. Irena only mumbled. In no time at all both Astrid and Irena were sound asleep.

Hiccup pulled them both closer to him before he fell asleep as well.

There were no bad dreams or nightmares in the house that night, only happy ones filled with dragons and friends and family and weddings and laughter and love.

* * *

_**A/N: Guess who got a tablet with her birthday money and can manage documents from it! Gods, I love this thing. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Irena finally called them Mommy and Daddy! Yay! Irena is such a cutie pie. :)**_

_**Next chapter is Getting Visitors (a.k.a., the first of the three wedding chapters!)! I've already got quite quite a bit of it written, but it's no where near done! I'm aiming for an early update, maybe the weekend? If I can't do it, I'm sorry. School and stuff, you know how it goes.**_

_**I'll be honest, I have a rough outline for the rest of the story already. I'm not sure how long it'll take to get there, though. I really want a Snoggletog chapter, but Christmas is soooo far away. *sigh* Let's see how the plot changes on me before I promise anything.**_

_**I love hearing from you guys! When I have a crummy day, I go back and reread the reviews (they never fail to make me smile)!**_

_**Please review if you can! Tell me what made you smile/laugh out loud/snort/get teary/yell at the screen. Reviews help me with motivation and sometimes even ideas. They truly are appreciated!**_

_**Thanks for reading lovelies! See you soon!**_


	14. Getting Visitors (Wedding Part 1)

_"There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship."_ -Unknown

* * *

"Astrid!"

Astrid turned around and smiled when she saw who was calling her. "Merida!"

The redheaded nearly tackled her friend with a hug and when her extremely curly hair caught up with the rest of her, it smacked her around the shoulders.

"I've missed ya!" Merida exclaimed, pulling away. "When we got the letter, I told me mum and dad that I was coming no matter what! Come hell or high water and everything in between!"

"We missed you too," Astrid replied, smiling. "I think you were the first we thought to invite."

"It's been too long!" Merida continued. "I don't see ya for two years and now you're getting married! Congratulations, by the way!"

Astrid laughed a little at the princess' excitement. "Thank you."

"Where is he?" Merida asked. He meaning Hiccup, of course.

"He's busy doing... something..." Astrid waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not sure what."

"Boys," Merida sighed.

"Boys." Astrid shrugged, rolling her eyes.

A little blonde was bounding down the hill and skidded to a nervous halt when she saw Merida, drawing the princess' attention. Astrid followed her friend's gaze and smiled a little.

"It's alright, little one. She's a friend." Astrid told Irena. Irena made her way slowly to Astrid's side. Astrid put her hand on Irena's back.

Merida looked to Astrid, a little confused, before crouching down to Irena's height. "And who's this sweet, wee lassie, hm?"

"Irena," Irena said quietly. She wasn't much for strangers.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl." Merida said, making Irena smile. "I'm Merida. It's nice to meet you, Irena." Merida held her hand out to the little girl and Irena took it nervously. "I won't bite ya, lassie." Irena giggled and Merida smiled. "Aren't you cute."

"She's our daughter." Astrid said to her friend in explanation. Despite Astrid taking Hiccup's pencil to write on the invitation, they had both somehow forgotten to mention Irena until the boat was too far away for anyone to go after in any reasonable amount of time. Even someone aided by a dragon.

Merida looked up quickly, confusion written all over her face. No way. Irena was at least four and Merida had visited two years ago and the only way they could have a daughter was... oh. Yeah, adoption made sense. Irena might've had blonde hair and blue eyes, but besides that, she looked nothing like Astrid. And there was no hint of Hiccup anywhere at all. Merida shoved an unruly curl out of her face and looked back to Irena. "You must be very happy then."

Irena nodded and smiled. Of course she was happy! She was going to have a real family.

"I bet you have a pretty new dress to wear, don't ya?"

"Yeah! It's blue!"

Merida smiled. "Would you show me later?"

Irena nodded again.

"Alright," Merida stood up. She looked at Astrid. "So where's this boy of yours?"

Astrid shrugged. "He's around. We can find him."

"Who?" Irena asked.

"Hiccup," replied Astrid.

"He's by the Academy with his mommy." Irena replied.

"Okay,"

The group of three made their way to the Academy. Merida and Astrid chatted about things Irena didn't know about. Hiccup was casually leaning against the fence of the Academy, Toothless at his side, talking to his mother with his hands moving animatedly as usual.

"Look who I found!" Astrid said when they were still a bit away.

Hiccup, Toothless and Valka looked over at them and that was Merida's cue to bound over and hug Hiccup. By the time Astrid and Irena caught up, she was already talking about a mile a minute.

Toothless whimpered at Merida's side and she smiled at him. "I didn't forget about you, you big oaf!" She scratched at his neck and that was all it took for him to start licking her like mad (and for her to start laughing hysterically).

"Toothless!" Hiccup admonished. "Be nice to her! She's a princess!"

Irena's eyes widened. Merida was a princess? Wow.

Toothless backed off, grumbling. I missed her too!

Merida started flicking dragon spit off of herself, still laughing. "You're all so enthusiastic here."

Valka smiled.

"Mom, this is our friend Merida from Scotland. Merida, my mom." Hiccup introduced.

"I remember you." Valka told Merida, smiling. "You were just a babe, but that hair! How could you not remember that hair!"

Merida laughed and subconsciously ran her hand through her hair. She had heard of the time that Hiccup's family had come to Scotland for a meeting with hers. She was older than Hiccup and apparently he was sitting on the ground and not doing much at the time so she hit him over the head with a wooden horse and he cried. Not that either remembered, of course.

Astrid began. "Didn't you hit him over-?"

"-the head with a toy horse." Merida and Hiccup finished together. Stoick brought that story up every time Merida had visited. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes! I nearly forgot!" Valka laughed. "He cried for at least an hour after that and then pouted."

"Mooom," Hiccup whined, turning faintly red. Irena giggled.

"My parents say hello, by the way." Merida told Valka.

Valka nodded. "Tell them the same from me."

"Why didn't they come?" Hiccup asked, recovered from his embarrassment.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Someone's got ta watch my brothers."

"They're still causing trouble?" Astrid asked, bewildered.

"Only more." Merida grinned. "They're right troublemakers still."

Hiccup laughed. "Oh geez."

Irena was standing near to Astrid's side, listening. Obviously this princess with tumbling red curls was an old and dear friend of Astrid and Hiccup. She seemed nice enough, very friendly.

"Hiccup!" came a voice. Eret, son of Eret appeared. "There's another ship!"

"Another- another ship?" Hiccup stammered, the smile sliding off his face and he ran his hand nervously through his hair. The only visitor they were expecting today was Merida. They invited her a bit early because she was a friend.

"Who is it?" Astrid questioned Eret.

"I think I heard Arendelle, but I can't be sure."

Hiccup paled. "Arendelle? That's a kingdom! With real, actual,princesses!"

Merida crossed her arms and huffed, sending a few curls flying. "Excuse me."

Hiccup didn't seem to hear her and grabbed onto Astrid's arm. They had invited Arendelle out of respect, because they were trading partners and Stoick and Hiccup had been invited to their queen's coronation (although they couldn't come due to the fact that another chief was visiting Berk that week), but they had never written declining or accepting. Or at least, it had never reached Berk. He continued in a worried hiss. "Princesses. We aren't ready for princesses, Astrid!"

"What am I then, ye daft boy?" Merida demanded. "A dragon?"

Toothless snorted indignantly. Safira was busy playing with some other Terrors.

Hiccup stumbled a reply. "You're not a- I mean you are, but- not like-" Merida glowered at him.

Astrid wrestled her arm out of his grasp and turned to Merida. "What he means is, you've been here before, they haven't."

Hiccup smiled at her in thanks.

"We're Vikings." Valka told them comfortingly. "There isn't much we could do to change the way this village looks and acts. They're here for a Viking wedding anyway."

"But we didn't know they were coming! And Merida usually stays with Astrid but what about them? I don't know what to do!"

"Even so, you can't just stand here bumbling like a buffoon, son!" Valka told Hiccup. "Go talk to them and have Merida come with you. She's a princess too, perhaps she can be of some kind of help."

And so they went. Merida made Hiccup and Astrid (and subsequently Irena, who was holding Astrid's hand) go first. She trailed behind them. Toothless was made to wait back at the Academy with Valka, for the princesses might not be as accepting of the Night Fury's warm welcome as Merida.

The boat was larger than any of Berk's. It looked somehow more majestic than any boat Hiccup had ever seen. The sail was a pure white with a swirling cursive purple-blue 'A' in the center. Irena gasped at the sight of it. It dwarfed Merida's ship as well, even though hers was half an hour away and hardly more than a blob in the ocean (Merida stayed with Astrid, there was no reason for the boat to stay). How they had missed this ship was a mystery. They must have come from a different direction.

"Never met 'em," said Merida quietly from behind, sounding vaguely amazed herself. "But Mum and Dad always said Arendelle makes quite the first impression."

There was some muttering and shuffling and suddenly a girl with red hair popped into sight. Her hair was less intensely red than Merida's wild, fiery curls, but more red than Hiccup's browinsh-auburn. It was a nice color. Her hair fell in two neat braids to either side of her head. Her freckled cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment and she smiled a quick and nervous grin before ducking out of sight again.

She reappeared a moment later, looking more calm. This time, a slightly taller girl with platinum blonde (practically white) hair in a side braid was next to her. She had a very regal appearance, but she looked kind enough. They shared a very obvious family resemblance.

The blonde smiled at them and stepped off the ship with a confident walk and her sister stumbled once behind her before catching up. The redhead had a cheerful bounce in her step.

"That's some dress." Astrid muttered, looking at the blonde. It looked as if it was made from ice and the way it shimmered was stunning. The redhead had a much less sparkly, but still beautiful dress. It was ankle-length and a mint green with rosemaling on the skirt.

"Hello," the blonde said pleasantly. "I hope it is not too much of a problem that we've arrived a bit early. The weather was better than expected."

"Uh, no. It's not a problem at all." Hiccup replied. "I'm glad you didn't have any trouble. Um, I'm Hiccup and this is Astrid and, uh, welcome to Berk."

Irena was peering nervously around Astrid's leg and the redheaded princess smiled at her.

"Thank you. It's lovely to meet you all. I'm Elsa and this is my sister, Anna." Elsa was the queen right?

"Hi," Anna said giving a little wave.

"And..." Elsa turned around, looking confused. "Rapunzel? Eugene? Where are you?"

The lost princess was here too? Hiccup looked panicked. Their response had never made it to him either! Dear Thor. Who exactly was in charge of letters?

Anna smiled and said reassuringly. "She's our cousin from Corona. And Eugene is her husband." They hadn't been invited to her wedding due to the fact that Rapunzel was still getting used to being a princess apparently, and her parents didn't want her to be overwhelmed.

"Sorry!" said a voice. "Eugene couldn't find his pants!"

Elsa looked horrified, Anna pressed a hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle, Astrid raised an eyebrow, Hiccup looked weirded out, Irena was confused, and Merida snorted.

"Blondie!" scolded a male voice. "You made it sound like I wasn't wearing anything!"

"Whoops. I mean his good pants! He had pants on already, I promise!" Rapunzel corrected. "We're coming out now!"

Out stepped a girl with extremely short dark brown hair and a rather simple lavender dress and a tiny lizard on her shoulder, followed by a man with almost black hair. They stood to Anna's right. Hopefully their boat would stay docked so they could sleep there.

"Hi!" chirped Rapunzel cheerfully. "I'm Rapunzel."

Her husband spoke up. "And I guess that makes me Eugene. Nice little place you got here."

"Uh, thanks." Hiccup said.

Astrid smiled at them. "If you didn't hear, I'm Astrid, that's Hiccup and the little girl behind me is Irena."

Hiccup caught sight of Merida out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, and this is our friend Merida."

"Hello," Merida said to the four new arrivals.

"It's so nice to meet you all!" Rapunzel smiled.

"I'll go out on a limb here and say it's you two who are getting married." Eugene said, nodding at Hiccup and Astrid.

"You'd be correct." Hiccup told him.

"Who are you, little one?" Anna asked Irena, who had dared to peer out from behind Astrid again.

Irena hid herself again and Astrid smiled a little. "She's our daughter."

The looks on the royal's faces only lasted a split second, but they were priceless. Hiccup opened his mouth to explain, but Astrid hit him with her arm and shook her head just barely at him. Merida smiled when she saw what Astrid did. She wouldn't tell either. This would be fun. Mean, perhaps, but entertaining none the less.

"What's your name then?" Rapunzel asked the four year old.

"Irena," the girl replied.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Irena." Rapunzel replied.

Astrid put her hand on Irena's head lightly. She was still being shy.

* * *

Some time later, after a bunch of questions and a tour and Queen Elsa making a very un-queenly little shriek at the sight of an excited Toothless barreling towards them (she was alright now), they had just gotten to talking. The political junk was out of the way.

They all got along well. Eugene had a similar snarky sense of humor to Hiccup, so they got on almost scarily well. Anna and Rapunzel seemed to be cheerful around just about everyone. Elsa was considerably quieter than her family, but friendly.

Rapunzel and Anna were talking to Irena, asking her questions and making her smile, while Merida and Elsa were chatting with Astrid and Eugene was talking to Hiccup about dragons.

"What do like to do, Irena?" Anna asked.

"I like to read, 'specially the dragon book Daddy has. And I like to play with my dragon and Jakob and Colby. "

"Where is your dragon?" Rapunzel asked her. The little lizard on her shoulder was sitting at attention.

"She's playing with Zippy."

"What's her name?" Anna asked.

"Safira. What's your lizard's name?" Irena asked Rapunzel.

"Pascal. He's a chameleon. "

Irena scrunched up her nose. "A chameleon?"

"Yup, show her what you can do, Pascal."

Pascal nodded and bounced over to Toothless, who was watching him curiously. His scales darkened to black and Irena nearly fell over in excitement. Toothless looked startled. Pascal squeaked before crawling back up Rapunzel's arm and fading back to green.

"Wow," Irena breathed. "Neat! Can he breathe fire?"

Rapunzel laughed. "No,"

"If he could," Eugene piped up. "I'd have permanent third degree burns."

Pascal chuckled and Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Eugene went back to talking to Hiccup.

Elsa shook her head with a smile.

Merida laughed. "Pascal doesn't care much for Eugene?"

"Not really," Elsa replied. "He's very protective of Rapunzel."

"Sounds like Toothless with Hiccup." Astrid chimed in. "You don't mess with Hiccup if Toothless is around."

Suddenly from nearby, two someones shouted 'not it!'. Astrid, Merida, and Elsa looked over. Rapunzel was a good five feet away from Anna, who was about to tag Irena. The three of them were a mess of laughter. Pascal had rejoined Toothless, who was contentedly napping in the sun.

Irena darted out of Anna's reach just in time.

"You're good at this game!" Anna told Irena, who had circled back by Rapunzel. "You know who else is really good at Freeze Tag?" Anna looked to her sister mischievously.

"Anna," Elsa sighed.

"Come on! We haven't played tag in forever!" Anna protested.

"Alright," Elsa stood up, not looking at all upset. "Shall I be it?"

"Yes," Anna said, smiling.

Irena had somehow darted past them to Astrid. "Do you want to play, Mommy?"

"I don't see why not." Astrid smiled. She looked to Merida. "Up for a game of tag?"

"Sure," Merida stood up as Astrid did.

Irena bounced a little before skittering over to Hiccup. She grabbed his hand and pulled it a little. "Come play with us, Daddy."

"Yeah, Daddy. Come play." Astrid smirked at him.

"Who's it?" Hiccup asked, standing up. Irena smiled widely.

"Elsa is," Merida replied.

"Don't sit there like a lump, Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled.

"Alright, alright. I'll play too."

"Coming bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

Toothless cracked open a single reptilian eye and grumbled.

"I will take that as a no." Hiccup laughed.

"Everyone ready?" Anna asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, everyone gets a five second head start."

Elsa gave everyone exactly five seconds to scatter. Naturally, she went after Anna first.

Anna veered out of the way.

"Anna! Slow down!"

"No!" Anna laughed.

A little snow flurry started right exactly over Elsa's head.

"Hang on, time out." Hiccup said, stopping everyone. "It's not cloudy. What exactly is going on here?"

"I'm so sorry!" Elsa cried, waving her hand and stopping the snow.

"What?" Astrid questioned. "How did you- I- what?"

"She has ice powers." Anna explained, coming to her visibly uncomfortable sister's side and squeezing her hand. "She knows how to control them, but when she gets excited or scared or determined, it snows. If you don't like them, we will be _more_ than happy to leave."

Hiccup laughed. "Ice powers! Ice powers are strange, sure, but we _ride dragons_!"

"You're more than welcome to stay. A little snow doesn't bother us." Astrid told the sisters, smiling.

Elsa smiled.

"You can make it snow even when it's hot out?" Irena asked Elsa in awe.

"I sure can. That's why I'm so good at Freeze Tag." Elsa tapped Irena's arm, smiling. "You're the other 'it' now, by the way."

Irena giggled. She really liked these people, even though they called Flightmare Tag by the wrong name.

"There can't be two 'it's!" protested Eugene. "Who taught you how to play Freeze Tag, Snow Queen?"

"Oh please, Eugene, I practically _invented_ this game."

Hiccup, Astrid, and Merida exchanged a look. Elsa didn't seem like the sassy type.

"It's more fun with two 'it's! It's harder!" chimed in Rapunzel.

"Whatever, two 'it's it is." Eugene replied.

"Time in!" Anna shouted before darting away from her sister. Elsa frowned before trying to get Eugene. Irena went after Hiccup.

"Hey, is there a rule against taking the freezer captive?" Hiccup asked anyone who was listening.

Merida shrugged. "Not one I'm aware of."

Hiccup smirked and turned around, scooping Irena up and holding her wrists together so she couldn't tag him.

"No fair, Daddy!" Irena told him, squirming to try to get away.

"Alright," Hiccup put her down a little reluctantly and she tagged him.

"Frozen!" she announced, before running off for Astrid, giggling.

"Oh no, you caught me!" Astrid's voice carried over to him along with Irena's giggles. Astrid looked over at him and smiled. He returned it

Never in a million years would Hiccup have ever guessed that he would be playing Freeze Tag at the age of twenty with four adult princesses, a prince consort, a little girl and Astrid about a week before his wedding.

He was having a surprising amount of fun, however. Hopefully the rest of his life would be filled with unexpected, fun little things like this. With Astrid and Irena (and Toothless) around, he was sure it would.

* * *

**_A/N: There's part one of the wedding, guys! The next part will be more wedding-y, I promise. Part Three will have the actual wedding in it, just so you know. I'm working on wedding vows in my head as I type this (! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !). The people I have spoken too, your characters will be included in the next two chapters! _**

**_To the guest(s) (I think there was two, maybe I'm wrong) that stayed up late to read this story: Wow, I'm flattered. I've done that before with really good fanfictions (one of which I can't find anymore). Like I said, I'm flattered, but your sleep is more important than my writing! It'll still be here when you wake up! Please, get to sleep on time guys! It's important! You need your sleep!_**

**_I did get this up by the weekend (it's Sunday where I am)! I am proud of myself. _**

**_Thanks for reading everyone! Thank you all for your kind reviews! I'm so glad you like this! _**

**_Please review letting me know what you thought of this chapter if you can! _**

**_See you soon, friends! _**


	15. Getting Prepared (Wedding Part 2)

_To the people that don't like that I added Anna, Merida, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Eugene: I am sorry you don't like it! Brave, Tangled, and Frozen are some of my favorite movies and the characters are awesome (I think, anyway). It'll be over soon. You can skip the wedding chapter if you want. But you're going to miss the a fabulous Eugene/Hiccup friendship moment and the best peg leg joke ever written in a fanfiction (maybe it's good. I think so, anyway). :)_

* * *

**_"A good friend is a connection to life -  
a tie to the past, _****  
****_a road to the future, _****  
**_**the key to sanity in a totally insane world**_**_" -_**Lois Wyse

* * *

"So, how long have you and Hiccup been together?" Rapunzel asked Astrid. The girls (including Irena) were sprawled in various positions on a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Do you want the real answer or the one my parents like?"

"Uh, real, I guess."

Astrid looked up from braiding Irena's hair. "Four and a half years."

"What's the one your parents like?" Merida asked.

"Four,"

"What's the six months from?" Anna asked.

"When he was being a wuss. He didn't actually ask me to be his girlfriend until his sixteenth birthday. We tell people we were together before that though. Unless my mom's around. She likes things to be very specific and my dad likes things to be proper."

"I don't think Eugene ever asked me that..." Rapunzel said quietly.

Anna nodded. "I don't think Kristoff asked me either. "

"Who's Kristoff?" Astrid asked her.

"My boyfriend."

"Why didn't he come?" Merida asked.

"He said he wouldn't be wanted." Anna rolled her eyes. "And that he'd be bored. He gets along so well with Eugene though, so I know he'd get along with Hiccup too."

"If you can't get along with Hiccup even a little bit, your head must be screwed on backwards." Merida proclaimed. "He's sweet."

There had certainly been a few people that hadn't gotten along with Hiccup, Astrid knew that. Dagur, Alvin (for a short time. He was coming to the wedding), and Drago came to mind. But she was certain the princesses and Irena did not want their good mood spoiled by deranged Dragon-nappers. Neither did she.

"If he was single, I might've tried to hook him up with Elsa." Anna admitted.

Elsa's eyes widened and she scooted farther from Astrid. "Why?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. He's kind of cute." Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

Merida and Astrid started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"Daddy hates it when people call him cute." Irena explained before putting her thumb in her mouth.

"How come?" Rapunzel asked.

"He says he's too old to be cute." Astrid managed to say after pulling herself together. "I tell him he's cute just to bother him."

"So do I." Merida added, smirking at Astrid. Astrid shook her head and smiled.

"You two are like sisters." Rapunzel observed.

"I wish." Merida replied and Astrid nodded. "I've just got me three brothers at home."

It was quiet for a while before someone spoke again.

"Do you- do you mind if I try something with Irena's hair?" Elsa asked Astrid quietly. "I have something in mind that might look nice. I'd explain it, but I don't think I can..."

Astrid looked down at Irena, who nodded. She let go of the braided section of hair she had been doing and Irena scooted in front of Elsa like she had known her all her life.

Elsa was a little surprised, but she smiled. "Let me know if I hurt you, Irena."

"Okay," Irena replied.

Astrid smiled.

Merida nudged Astrid with her elbow. She looked mischievous. "Excited for next week?"

Astrid made a face and pushed Merida. "That's all my mom's been talking about."

"That's... concerning..."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it,"

Rapunzel and Anna exchanged a glance.

"What's next week?" Anna questioned.

Merida giggled. "Well, I don't think it's suited for little ears." The redhead looked at Irena, who was only paying attention to Elsa at the moment (Elsa was telling her a little story about braids).

Anna's eyes widened and Rapunzel turned faintly pink. Astrid shook her head. Merida, still grinning, snorted into her hand.

"Want some help, Elsa?" Anna asked suddenly.

Elsa shrugged, her hands holding separate parts of Irena's hair.

"We're helping anyway." Rapunzel announced, scooting next to Elsa. Anna sat in front of Irena and decided to teach her how to play some kind of hand clapping game.

Merida laughed and Astrid joined in.

These girls were hilarious.

* * *

"You're not getting cold feet- er, foot- are you?" Eugene asked his new friend. Hiccup was sketching rather violently into his book. He and Toothless were sitting against a tree about as far away from the girls as he could get without leaving the island. Eugene had been looking for his wife and had stumbled upon Hiccup looked lost in thought.

Hiccup looked up and scowled. "That was a terrible joke."

"Sorry, just trying to help out if you're having second thoughts. Astrid seems like the girl to hit first and ask questions later. Trust me, I know the type. She'd probably hit harder than Rapunzel though. I just want to keep you in one piece, is all. You're a decent guy."

"Thanks," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Eugene replied. "What's got you so down, anyway?"

"I don't know," Hiccup admitted. Sometimes it was easier to talk to a guy about guy things. "I love her and I do want to marry her, I'm just worried that I won't do it right."

"Do what right?"

Hiccup blinked. "I... uh... Everything?"

"You're over-thinking being married. It's not that hard. Just let whatever happens, happen. Don't be a jerk to her any more than you would usually be. Don't let her intimidate you too much, she is the same girl. It's nice to have someone to talk to about everything and know they aren't going to judge you for it. Or they pretend they don't anyway. Just remember this one thing."

"What?"

"Happy wife, happy life."

Hiccup smiled. "Sounds like good advice."

"It's very useful." Eugene replied. "I don't know why you're so freaked out. You already had a kid. You have a head start."

Hiccup sighed. "See, about that, Irena's adopted. Astrid wanted to see how long it'd take for you guys to figure it out."

"Makes a lot more sense now. You'd have to have been what? Sixteen?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if that was the case. Hit first, ask later."

Eugene chuckled. "Glad you aren't dead."

The young chief grinned. "Yeah, me too."

Toothless warbled in agreement.

* * *

"Astrid!"

"Hi Alisa."

A younger girl somewhat shorter than Astrid ran over for a hug. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and there was a decent amount of family resemblance between her and Astrid.

"Hi!" Alisa chirped pleasantly.

"How old are you now? Fifteen?"

The teenager shook her head. "Fourteen."

Astrid smiled a bit and shrugged. "I was close."

Alisa smiled.

"Hello Astrid!"

Astrid looked up. Sure enough, her older cousin (only by two years or so) was standing behind Alisa.

Astrid smiled. "It's nice to see you, Unn."

"You too," Unn hugged Astrid.

Unn and Alisa were sisters and the children of Astrid's father's brother. Astrid's uncle had moved to a different island because of a woman (who just so happened to be Alisa and Unn's mother). The brothers lived close enough so that their children knew each other but far enough so they only saw each other every so often.

Astrid was busy catching up with her cousins when she felt an arm slip around her waist. Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you remember my cousins, right? Unn and Alisa?"

Hiccup nodded. "I do."

Alisa and Unn glanced at each other. The last time they had seen Hiccup, he was seventeen, just a touch taller than Astrid, and a toothpick. He was still a toothpick, but not so noticeably, a decent amount taller than Astrid, and more adult-looking. Whatever had happened in three years had certainly done him well. It had also made their cousin a very lucky girl.

"What?" Astrid asked at their silence, glancing at Hiccup, who shrugged.

"Nothing," Alisa shook her head.

Unn changed the subject. "Mother has a gift for you, Astrid. But you can't have it yet."

"You'll get it next week." Alisa chimed in.

"No hints," Unn said, just as Astrid began to protest.

Astrid huffed and looked at her soon-to-be husband. "Now they sound like you!"

Hiccup still hadn't given her (or his mother or Irena) their gifts yet. He smirked and kissed her cheek. "Soon, Milady. Soon."

After Unn and Alisa had met the visiting royals (who all now knew Irena was adopted) and reacquainted with Astrid's friends (including Stormfly, Toothless, and the Terrors) they had been introduced to Irena (and, subsequently, Safira) who clung to Astrid's skirt nervously.

And then dinner. The Great Hall was bustling and loud and throughout the next few days, the crowd and volume would only increase as more and more wedding guests came. Irena, who still hated loud things, was curled against Hiccup's side, sucking her thumb. Astrid had succeed in trying to convince her to eat something.

Tuff was chatting up Unn, Ruff was gagging, Alisa had gone to sit with Ingrid and Ben (Irena would usually be sitting with Jakob and Colby, but she was having a bit of a rough time with the noise) Snotlout was trying (and miserably failing) to flirt with Elsa, who looked just amused as her sister and cousin, Merida, Eugene, Eret, and Fishlegs were talking about dragons and Astrid and Hiccup were just taking it all in.

Their family and friends were wonderful and they were thrilled that all these people were here to help them celebrate.

* * *

_**A/N: Next up, THE WEDDING! WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! Wedding! *does happy dance and cranks up "Romantic Flight"***_

_**Alisa and Unn, you know who you are! :) I hope I did you justice! **_

_****__**You don't know how many times I keep going to write "Ginny" instead of Astrid. I'm not sure why, but I do. It's a legitimate issue for me.**_

_**I'm sorry this one is so short. And lame. :/ It fought me hard. Not to mention I had my first AP US test this morning and an AP English essay due yesterday. I don't know why I decided taking all honors classes was a good idea. Plus, I have two clubs to go to, one to start, a dentist appointment tomorrow, and my mom's sick.**_

_**On the upside, I got an AO3 account! The website's really neat and super easy to use. Check it out. Crossovers are a breeze and you can add all the characters and fandoms you want. It's in beta, so you have to be invited by a member if you want to post stories. If any of you are interested, I'd be more than happy to invite you. Shoot me a PM!**_

_**I also go a BuildaBear Toothless! (He's back online and in stores now! No saddles yet though...) He is darling! I adore him.**_

_**Thank you all**_**soooooo**_** much for reading! I hit the 200 review milestone after I posted the last chapter and I squeaked in the cafeteria! I'm so thrilled that so many people like this story! I'd thank you all individually, but I'm kind of busy as of late! Please consider this a big hug from me and a 'thank you' shouted (quietly) in your ear! I love you all! **_

_**This story ain't over yet, Dragons fans, so I hope you'll all stick around for the ride! I have so much (possibly fun) stuff planned!**_

_**Thank you all so much again! Please leave a review letting me know what you think!**_

_**See you soon! :)**_

_**Pink is out!**_


End file.
